Willy and Winnie and the Lawsuits
by comavampure
Summary: The four other golden ticket winners were sour about the events in the factory, so they get their parents to send Willy to court. When Willy's lawyer, Winnie comes the media gets a hold of some new and very explicit information about Willy and his past...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin.

**Author's note:** Erm yeah, I know, there's another story about Willy getting sued and all, but I had gotten the idea when I first saw the new Tim Burton's own interpretation of the book movie and decided I should try writing it. So here it is.

Envelopes with Secrets 

Willy stared at the envelopes on his desk, four of them. They were federal looking envelopes. He wasn't sure. He never had to deal with the law; that was up to his lawyer. His lawyer: who is right now in China. He would have to fax his lawyer whatever letters were in the envelopes. The envelopes that he just retrieved from the mailroom because an Oompa Loompa said they found suspicious looking letters. They had tested them and found nothing wrong with them, no bombs, or poisons.

Willy glared as the envelopes mocked him. He sighed and leaned back in his pink and purple reclining wheel chair. He slid toward a wall and opened a cabinet in the wall. He grabbed a mug with a swirl 'W' on it and slid back to the desk. He stared at the envelopes while sipping his drink.

Willy glanced at the clock; instead of numbers there were picture of Oompa Loompas dressed differently. "Eh…half past Doris…great. It's already 11 and still I haven't opened them." Willy placed his elbows on his mahogany desk leaning on his gloved palms.

Finally Willy sighed as he grabbed the first one. He slid his finger underneath the flap breaking the seal. He took out the papers and read them. His mouth dropped open as he stared in horror at what it said. He dropped the letter and went for the others. With each one he gave a cry of terror. And the last one he flung down to the desk in anger. 

Willy Wonka knew what they said but he wanted to be sure. He picked up the phone sitting idly on his desk. He dialed an international number and asked for the number of the apartment for his lawyer.

When his lawyer picked up he read the letter over the phone. Willy tensed as he waited for his lawyer to process this. His lawyer told him what it meant immediately; which was what he thought in the first place. 

Willy's lawyer immediately told him to send a faxed copy over. Will obeyed as he grimly walked to the left wall and opened another cabinet but much larger. In it was a very official looking fax machine, but pink. 

Willy smiled as he sat down after he sent his lawyer a copy of the letters. He smiled a smile that could have scared the buckets if they saw him. "Those brats don't know what they got into when sending me a complaint…" He giggled before standing up and going to his room. Soon the news would spread. Willy gave it until Saturday for the press to find out. Today was Thursday, so his lawyer had sufficient enough time to get here all the way from China.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. 

**Author's note:** OKay...right. I'm getting into the whole thing and stuff.

"The big news today, Willy Wonka, famed chocolatier is being taken to court. Four lawsuits the same time! And it seems they all have the same connection. The supposed victims are the four other Golden Ticket Winners who had entered the Chocolate Factory a total of 11 months ago. It seems it took them awhile to get the gall to bring it up. Here's footage of them exiting the Factory 11 months ago."

"Oh dear, I hope he isn't taking it too badly." Mr. Bucket said as he watched the news with his wife. It was afternoon and Charlie was with Mr. Wonka at the time. The Grandparents were all asleep on their bed a little ways off.

"As you may recall, the last time Willy Wonka was in court, he was the prosecutor. This time he is the one being prosecuted. The last time it had been on a manor of stealing Wonka's recipes and selling it for themselves. The Three Candy Stores had almost been out of business but the Wonka's Lawyer, a Miss Winifred Jimenez, had seen to they be given a second chance." A picture of a young woman standing next to Mr. Wonka, with cherry brown hair in a bun with a black business suit on and large black sun glasses showed on the television.

"I know her. I remember her!" Grandpa Joe obviously had woken up and was watching television as well.

"Really?" Mr. Bucket said as he looked at him. Grandpa Joe stood up and walked to the Table.

"Yeah, although I was certain she was getting married-" Grandpa Joe stopped talking immediately.

"It had been rumored that Wonka and his Lawyer were having a very explicit affair. Other rumors spoke of they were married legally but she didn't change her surname. Miss Jimenez is expected to be Wonka's lawyer again. After all several Factory Inspectors had dealt with the fact she is also an Inspector and takes over Inspecting the factory every 5 years. Miss Jimenez is in fact a trained Inspector, Health Inspector, and Lawyer. She had been quite young when she went into Law School. It had been when she was 18. She was said to be a prodigy in Law School, graduating with a Bachelor's Degree in 2 years, and a Master's in the next 4 and another 3 years, her bar exam, and a few lawsuits and she had her license. She was immediately hired as Mr. Wonka's Personal Lawyer.

"The four lawsuits have only just been revealed, as some of the parents didn't want much attention on it. Mrs. Gloop, mother of Augustus Gloop who was first eliminated apparently in the Chocolate room of Wonka's by touching the 'chocolate river' and falling in and being sucked up a pipe. Perhaps she meant the assembly line of a chocolate river going to be churned. Experts have said it is not against Health violations for this, but if the Children were able to get to it then perhaps the rest of the factory isn't at all as sanitary as we thought.

"The Second Lawsuit is By Mrs. Beauregarde, mother to Miss Violet Beauregarde. Apparently the Junior Chewing Champion had tested a sample of an untested new candy. It was said to be a chewing gum that was a three-course meal. But it had been the dessert that sent Miss Violet to expand like a Blue berry. They had extracted the "blueberry juice" in her and she was left flexible and with blue skin and hair. Perhaps that was the real side effect, becoming blue and flexible.

"The third Lawsuit is made by Mr. Salt, father of Veruca Salt, the third golden ticket winner. Apparently they had been pushed into a garbage shoot.

"The last Lawsuit is made by Mr. Teavee, father of Michael Teavee. They seem to have said that Mr. Wonka had sent Michael through "Television" and he became excruciatingly small so they had to take him to the taffy puller to stretch him out thus making him unbelievingly skinny and tall. Perhaps the real reason behind all of this is because they all had taken a new untested new candy that had severe side effects. Perhaps that was the real reason Wonka had allowed children into his factory. To test out new candies seems reasonable. But we shan't shall know until the court date.

"It also appears that every single one of them came out of the factory speaking of 'Oompa Loompas.' As described by the children, they are small people, not to be confused with dwarves, who are from Loompa Land. Many psychologist say these are just ramblings of children who are traumatized by being used as guinea pigs in the Wonka Chocolate Factory.

"In other news, the Norwegian horse races are-" Mrs. Bucket shut off the TV. She shook her head at this.

"I wonder what he thinks of it all." Mrs. Bucket said as she sat next to Mr. Bucket. After a few moments of silence, Charlie entered grimly. "Charlie? What are you doing here so early; normally you go work in the inventing room. What happened?"

"Mr. Wonka is upset about the news. He says he has to call a friend from China to come back to help him with it," Charlie said. "I hope that friend of his comes quick, sales are going down by the hundreds."

The Buckets looked at one another sadly. If Wonka Candies doesn't sell, that means the closing of the factory, and Charlie and Willy's hard work would be all for nothing.

As dinner rolled around, Mr. Wonka did show up, but he was as chipper as he ever could be.

"Willy, aren't you a bit angry at the lawsuits?" Mrs. Bucket asked carefully as she passed around a bowl of baked potatoes.

"Oh not at all. I've got a secret weapon of course. But it's a secret. You'll meet her tomorrow. It's all right if she has breakfast with us." Willy said with out it meaning to sound as a question at all. He helped himself to some potatoes. All the Buckets heard "her" and raised their eyebrows but nonetheless nodded.

"Her?" Charlie asked. "You mean it's a girl?"

"Well, yeah it's a girl, well a woman really. She's very special to me, just like you all are." Willy said and smiled as the salad was passed to him. He helped himself to that as well.

"How is she special?" Charlie couldn't keep his mouth shut, he was ever so curious to who was just as special as him and his family.

"All in good time," Willy said. The discussion was dropped as everyone begun discussing some other news.

Meanwhile on a plane coming from China sat Miss Winifred Jimenez trying to get some sleep. But certain thoughts interrupted her. "I can't believe he's getting sued!" She grumbled. Good thing everyone around her in First class spoke Chinese or Japanese and a few Vietnamese else they might ask her what she's talking about. She sighed loudly and sat up.

"No use in sleeping if all I keep thinking about is him." She called down the Flight attendant to get her a mug of hot chocolate.

She sat up sipping the nasty tasting Hot chocolate 'I'll be getting real hot chocolate when I get home.' She thought. She re-read the case file he had faxed her that day. Once she found out of the lawsuits she had everything packed and a flight booked ready to go defend him.

She sighed as she watched the on flight movie, Chocolat. Her favorite movie starring one gorgeous Johnny Depp, of course he couldn't match for the one she dreamed of every night when she wasn't near him. Well now she was heading toward him right now, a couple of more hours she'd be home with him again, where she wanted to be.

**Author's note:** Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. 

**Author's Note: **Right...I just did this one last night... Okay on wiith the Story!

It was 4 in the morning and Willy Wonka was wide-awake. 'Soon' he thought, 'she'll be here.' Willy sat up in his large bed in his room. His bed was large enough to fit about 4 people in it yet only he slept in it. The walls were red with black swirls in it and so was the floor in his room. In the corner next to a door was a sitting area with 4 large purple chairs with swirl 'W's' on it in Silver. The door led to his closet where all his clothes were stored. He hadn't wanted one, but she had insisted he get one. Of course when she was here his clothes laid on the floor in a messy pile just so she could come in and have to clean it up for him. On the other side of the room was another door that led to the checkered black and white bathroom.

Willy glanced at the clock once more before getting out of bed completely. He began to get dressed and ready for her. He needed to look his best. He remembered one day she had imitated him in his clothes but in her traditional orange and yellow while he wore his purple and black colors. She even had a cane and top hat with almost similar looking glasses. Oh she had copied him for an entire day. But he got her back when he dressed like her, in a dress like she was but in his traditional purple and black colors. They'd end up laughing along with the Oompa Loompas at their silly-ness. That had been before she moved almost halfway across the globe.

He'd completely and outright protested against her moving like a little child not wanting to go to sleep. But she had convinced him it was because of the media coverage and she didn't want to scandalize it all for him. She had moved away for nearly 3 years before she came back for the 5-year check ups but then went back once the check ups were done. During those days she had been here he had flirted relentlessly with her to make her stay. But with great restraint from her she went back. And now she was coming back.

"I wonder how she will deal with the Buckets?" He asked out loud. He grinned widely at the thought she might get jealous of Charlie. After all she'd been so used to getting so much attention aside from his chocolate and candy that she might not like the fact he now has an heir to pay just as much attention to as to her. She could imagine her keeping her jealous covered but being polite to no end. And then he could imagine the fits she'll through when he'll confront her for acting oddly and unlike her. And then afterwards…well he better not think too much on it before he gets his hopes high that that is what exactly she'll do.

-----

"We are standing outside of Wonka factory. It has been leaked that Miss Winifred Jimenez is in fact heading toward the Wonka Factory at this moment. Although we are not sure where she is, we just know that she will end up here." The radio blared out as the limo turned a corner. She was only a couple of blocks away. Why did they have to make this difficult on her?

As the limo pulled up she saw a couple of flashes go off. 'You know I should be Willy's publicist, too.' She thought in humor. The Driver got out and opened the door for her.

She had decided on dressing in a bright orange one-piece knee length skirt with yellow leather boots a white long-sleeved shirt underneath the skirt and yellow latex gloves. Her hair, a cherry brown,had been done up into an intricate design of a French braid. And her large suitcase and baggage were in the trunk. She took one step out and was immediately bombarded with questions. She ignored them as the driver got her baggage and suitcase. The gate was slowly opening only enough to fit her and her baggage after that she rolled the suitcases up to the door.

She breathed out in the frigid air of October. She entered the warmly kept factory and sighed. The gate had closed leaving the paparazzi outside. She was safely inside the factory. As she stood up straight she realized someone was there. She was about to turn when Purple latex covered hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" said a voice masked as a feminine voice that sounded almost like hers.

"Willy!" She turned Willy Wonka, " I missed you!" She smiled when she saw his smirk.

"Oh good, the feeling is mutual." Willy said. "Now come you must get ready, for we shall have breakfast with the Buckets."

"The Buckets?" Winifred scowled in confusion at the name. 'I remember it from somewhere, but where?'

"Yah!" Willy began leading Winifred down a bright white corridor with many doors. "Now let's get you to your rooms." They walked down a bright white corridor with many doors. The next door was just as identical as the next. "Do you even remember where your rooms are?"

"Of course I do!" Winifred said happily as she skipped after him. They turned a left, a right another right, and then another left. Winifred couldn't quite remember all the turns but if left alone she could find her way to places in the large factory all on her own. They reached the one door that was completely and utterly different and stood out shockingly. "There it is! The Yellow one!" She skipped past him to the door and removed a necklace from underneath her shirt where a key hung.

"Hm, you still have that thing?" Willy asks looking at the skeleton key. He himself had one of those but preferred guessing for keys. It was sometimes so much fun, which was why he kept the skeleton key to all rooms in the factory locked away in a safe in his rooms.

"Come on in!" Winifred pushed the door open to reveal a brightly kept room of oranges, yellow, greens, blues, purples, whites, and very few reds and blacks. She rushed forward on to the grass looking carpet to the bed with trees as bedposts. Only the branches seemed to sprout the same kind of candy as in the Chocolate room, but orange and yellow with purple swirls in them.

"Sometimes I wonder how you were able to plan this room like it is with out my help." Willy said as he stepped in. He looked to the desk made of hollowed glass with chocolate inside of it. His gaze went around the room examining everything. Winifred was busy grabbing things from a tall, what looked to be a giant banana with drawers. "What is that?"

"Hm?" Winifred looked up to see him staring fixedly at her dresser. "Oh this? It's my dresser. It's made to look like a banana. I don't know I just wanted it to be like that for some reason." Winifred then went to the vanity across the room. It seemed concealed in the walls of candy flowers and off the sort. The pink flowers surrounded the mirror. And the Dark green grape vine candies made the outline of the vanity.

"Winnie, your room is so fruity," Willy said standing next to the too large bed by one of the trees bedposts. The bed was circular and in the middle of the room with Floral designed sheets and flowered shaped pillows. Willy looked up to the ceiling of the maze of branches from the trees. Beyond the branches he knew was a glass tinted ceiling to allow natural sunlight in.

When he looked back down Winnie had disappeared from the room. Willy looked to a hidden in the candy flower door. He turned the brown knob to enter the bathroom but the door slammed shut with a weight. "Willy! I'm in here!"

"I know!" Willy smirked but turned back around to the room. He went to the desk and began looking at the files the Oompa Loompas left there from her trip. Some were about Car accidents, others about food poisoning, and the one large file was his past files and his recent case file of being persecuted. Willy closed the file not wanting to be reminded of it all. He stood and began looking for her secret stuff.

Willy strolled to Winnie's vanity and opened a drawer. Inside was a tightly locked book that read "Private. Thoughts of Winnie!" He turned the book in his hands sideways examining it. He heard the door open and he had the book back in its drawer and was across the room before Winnie looked up from the bathroom.

Winnie stood in a pink dress, with soft pink fluffy puffs around her neck, down to past her ankles. The dress had bright orange and bright yellow floral designs on it. She wore white shoulder length gloves and had on white boots. Her hair was let down and haddyed a hot pink strands into it. She smiled at Willy. "Well let's go!"

**Author's Note:** How was that? Can anyone guess how Winnie knows Willy and about the factory and stuff?  
Anyway, please review! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. 

**Author's Note: **Right...I just did this one right now...So yeah here you go.

Willy led Winnie to the Chocolate Room as he explained why the Buckets were living with him now. Of course Winnie was paying attention seeing as how she had never thought someone beside her and the Oompa Loompas would live in the factory. But then again after the news of the Golden tickets reaching China, she knew something would turn up that Willy would need her once again.

"They live in the Chocolate Room?" Winnie asked as they bent down low to the small door. Willy nodded as he grabbed the ring of keys and picked out the key to the door. "Honestly, you still use that. It looks so funny."

"What do you mean Winnie? It's not funny at all. It's very fun to use my keys." Willy opened the door to the wonderful chocolate room, with the candy land in it. Winnie took in a deep breath and smiled widely.

"I missed this place!" Winnie exhaled her breath and began drudging after Willy. She saw a house in the distance that seemed not so out of place in the Chocolate Room. "They live there?" Willy wasn't answering her, just continued with a little forced smile onward to the house. They reached the front of the house after going over a little bridge. 'I wonder why they just don't live in the Factory Worker's quarters?' Winnie stopped at that thought. Curiously she went up to one of the windows and looked in it. Willy was motioning for her to come back to his side.

"Hey get back here! Will play tag later!" Willy dragged Winnie from approaching the window. She stuck her tongue out at him before following him to the door. "Now I want you on your best behavior…be nice." Willy said mockingly. Winnie glared as if saying, 'Me not be nice, poppycock!' Willy entered first leaving Winnie outside before introducing her.

"I'd like you to meet my lawyer, Winnie." Willy said happily opening the door wider for her to come in. But she stayed out there.

"Is she invisible?" Charlie asked as Grandpa George held in his laughter. Willy furrowed his eyebrows before going back outside.  
"Get in here!"  
"No! Introduce me for real!" There were a few whispered words, a light girlish squeal, a grunt and some dragging noises. In came Willy dragging a hot pink clad woman withcherry brownhair with hot pink strands. The dress had orange and yellow floral designs and she wore white gloves reaching to her shoulders and white boots. She was struggling against Willy. She giggled nervously when she saw the Buckets were staring Wide-eyed at her. She strode the rest of the way in and closed the door silently. Willy dusted himself off while ignoring the fact he hadn't introduced her correctly. "(Gulp) Good morning Starshine! The earth says hello!" She tried Willy's own greeting when he got nervous. She clenched her fists before taking a deep breath. "My name is Winnie W-"

"Jimenez. Her name is Winnie Jimenez." Willy interrupted her by placing a hand over her mouth. She glared at him and bit his hand. "Ow! What was that for?" Willy pouted at her and cradled his Winnie-bitten finger.

"I'm Willy's lawyer, it's nice to meet you all." Silence reigned still as the Buckets adjusted to hearing the confirmation of what the news said yesterday.

"Well it's good to know he has a lawyer!" Grandpa George said grumpily, "He's gonna need one now that those brats' parents are suing Mr. Wonka!"

"Well…yeah. That's really the only reason why I came back." Winnie said before Willy could stop her.

"You mean you've been here before?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"Of course, but let's not get into it now. Let's have that breakfast now shall we?" Willy guided Winnie to sit next to Grandpa Georgina while Willy sat next to Grandma George. Everyone else began helping with setting the plates and what not. "This is Charlie. I'm pretty sure you remember the golden ticket fiasco. Well Charlie here won it with pure luck and he won the big prize." Winnie looked skeptical on the "luck" part but she smiled to the boy.

"Ah yes, the big winner to get the factory and to be Willy's "hair" to boot. My it sure is nice to meet you, finally." Winnie said shaking the boys hand. In her eyes showed some an emotion Willy wasn't familiar with but he let it slide.

"You knew about the Golden Tickets?" Charlie looked up surprised.

"Why my dear boy, of course I didn't. I merely watched on through the silly contraption of Television. I read about it in the news and I had to watch my dear favorite client go about getting his "hair." Had to make sure there weren't any problems. But then after the day was over and I saw those spoiled brats come out I knew I'd be needed in at most a year. And look, here I am." Winnie said with the same sort of smile Willy had when he told Charlie the first time he won the factory and he had to leave his family behind. Charlie recognized the similarities quickly but didn't say anything yet.

"Let me introduce to you Charlie's grand-" Willy stopped short choking on the next part of the word.

"Grandparents?" Charlie supplied.

"Yeah that," Willy said. Charlie still found it hard to believe that Willy still couldn't say "parents." Winnie didn't seem surprised by this at all. She smiled and seemed to be used to Willy's aversion of saying 'parents.'

"This is Grandpa Joe. Grandma Josephine. Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina." Charlie introduced.

"You smell like Oranges." Grandma Georgina said smiling. Winnie smiled and looked around shifting uncomfortably. "I like oranges."

"Eh, um thank you. I like oranges too. You smell…" Winnie looked to Willy for help and he smiled a knowing smile. "…Nice. I like your smell." Grandma Georgina had smiled widely at her and patted her hand. Winnie smiled widely at her also.

Charlie then led Winnie over to his parents. "These are my parents."

"Hello you must be Charlie's dad." Winnie said to Mr. Bucket. He nodded and smiled and said Good Morning. "And that makes you his…his…" she couldn't quite say it. She frowned and chocked on the word.

"That's his mom, Winnie." Willy said as he patted her on the back.

"Oh that's good." Winnie smiled to Mrs. Bucket. Charlie's parents looked a bit confused to her aversion of saying 'mom.' It striked them as odd. They were only used to having Willy have an aversion to saying 'parents.'

Sitting at the Buckets' table she felt out of place like she didn't belong there. She had Willy to her left and to her right was Grandma Georgina, as she had been introduce before. Winnie was shifting uncomfortably as the Buckets passed the plates of breakfast foods around. Winnie looked at the food like it was a godsend. The chocolate chip pancakes looked absolutely scrumdilyumptcious but she bit back her appetite as she almost passed the plate along to Grandma Georgina without taking any.

"Oh come now! I know you love chocolate chip pancakes take one!" Willy said bringing the plate back and dropping two large pancakes in her plate. Winnie blushed at his treatment. He gave her a quick look that sent shivers through her.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure everyone had one first before me." Winnie said as a cover story. Mrs. Bucket smiled at Winnie's manners, as did Grandma Josephine and Grandma Georgina. Mr. Bucket smiled also.

"Now, um Winnie is it?" Mrs. Bucket smiled as Winnie nodded her head to her. Everyone had whatever they were going to eat and they were slowly eating while talking. "How is it that you know Willy?"

Willy stopped for a millisecond at the question before continuing. Winnie just smiled at the question, an answer formulating in her head. "We'll we are distantly related."

"You two are related?" Mr. Bucket asked in shock. Charlie even looked somewhat shocked at this. In fact all the Buckets were paying attention to Winnie now.

"Yes we are. See he's great-grandfather was the younger brother of my great-great-grandfather," Winnie said with a smile as she cut up the pieces of pancakes and slid one into her mouth chewing politely. With perfect mannerisms she placed her utensils down while she chewed.

"Willy never quite told us he had any other relatives, aside from his father." Charlie piped up. Winnie looked down to the boy with slight annoyance but she quickly hid it.

"Oh so you told them about your father but not me?" Winnie asked Willy through clenched teeth. Willy cringed slightly at her tone of voice and knew that later he would have to deal with her. Winnie just smiled widely, if it were possible.

"Well we were childhood friends until Willy here became a chocolatier. As you may or may not know, he started out very young indeed. In his teens I shall add." Winnie said sweetly. The questions ended there for her as they continued breakfast in silence.

"Wow Mrs. Bucket that was really delicious. Thank you for having me." Winnie said sweetly. 'Who is she to Willy that he allows her to cook for him?' Winnie smiled genuinely at her this time and stood up.

"What's the rush? Stay, have some tea, please," Mrs. Bucket smiled as she led Winnie off to the side. The rest of the Buckets were continuing with their morning activities. "Willy, why don't you go on ahead with Charlie? You have a lot to catch up on from yesterday. Make use of today seeing as how Charlie will be going back to school during the day tomorrow."

"Yeah, come on Willy!" Charlie smiled at his mentor and Willy smiled also but looked to Winnie like he wanted her to follow. She blinked at him three times before he left.

"I was thinking about a new type of candy, Temporary Flavored hair dye? How's that sound?" Willy and Charlie were in the inventing room thinking up new ideas for candy. Charlie had thought up new candy smoke. A smoke machine that let out smoke that was flavored. You could gather the smoke in your mouth where it would condense into a liquid with the taste of chocolate, or strawberries, or cherries, or just sugar. That idea was already set in motion now and they were thinking up a new one.

"Flavored Hair dye?" Charlie looked up at Mr. Wonka curiously. "How would that work?"

"Well you dye your hair oh say, banana blonde with our hair dye. And once you're done dyeing your hair, you can grab a strand and suck on it, and it'll taste like Bananas or chocolate brown; strawberry blonde; kiwi green; apple red. Why it'll be a new fade to dye your hair a flavored color and then you get to suck on your hair of that flavor." Willy stated sounding excited. "Of course it would only work if you have long hair."

"Wow, that sounds neat! We should get started on that one soon!" Charlie exclaimed. As they set about doing such things an Oompa Loompa came up to Willy handing him several pieces of paper with swirly 'W's' on them. "What's that?"

"A note!" Willy held up a piece of paper with a large music note on it. He grinned. "And here's a letter!"

"Who's it from…never mind" Charlie said, as Willy held up a piece of paper with a large swirly 'W' on it.

"And here's something from Winifred and your mom," Willy said with a smile.

"Winifred?"  
"Oh don't tell her I told you her name. She hates her name, which is why she wants to be called Winnie instead." Willy said with a fake pleading look on. He didn't really care if people knew her name, but he knew she would. Charlie laughed but they both looked down to the paper with a message from Winnie.

_Dear Willy and Charlie,_

_Why hello there boys. Working hard I see? Yes I can see you. I am everywhere. Don't look around; you look like idiots doing that…I couldn't help but to freak you out Willy. Sorry there, Charlie I didn't mean to freak you out._

Willy snorted at that and looked up at the noise wondering where it came from. He looked to Charlie, who was still reading the letter. He knew she really wasn't sorry. He went back to reading the short letter.

_Anyway, Mrs. Bucket insists that you two shouldn't spend the entire day working and to come down for dinner. You guys missed…_

There was an attachment to the end of the paper and the two unrolled it to find written in large swirl letters "Lunch" followed by a button that said to "push me." Charlie and Willy looked to it and decided to push it thinking no harm would come from pushing a button on a piece of paper. The immediately dropped the letter to the ground as a shrilly voice came out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOO MISSED LUNCH! WILLY WONKA HOW COULD YOU LET SUCH A YOUNG BOY MISS LUNCH! HE MUST BE HUNGRY! I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU LATER WILLY." The voice of one screaming Winifred came out of a little speaker on the back of the paper. Will and Charlie hadn't noticed it at first. A softer and kinder voice came out, the voice of Mrs. Bucket.

"Hello Charlie. Willy. I really am getting worried for you Charlie always missing lunch on the weekends, and you too Willy. You two ought to have a day off. Besides Willy don't you have to help Miss…(she stopped and asked a person there what their last name is) Miss Jimenez with the case? After all you are Miss Jimenez's…(pause as more mumbles are heard.) Client. Yes you are her client. Anyway that's all for now. Please do come down for dinner. Miss Jimenez here helped me try out a few new recipes. It's going to be a grand dinner tonight. So hurry along. Bye Charlie. Bye Willy."

The noise stopped and the two stood there waiting for any more noise to come out of it. After a moment or so no more noise came out of it.

"I sometimes forget she is very friendly with the Oompa Loompas and knows how to communicate with them almost as perfect as I ca-"

"YOU BETTER COME TO DINNER!" Winifred yelled one last time out of the stupid contraption. Willy slammed his foot on the little button really hard so you heard a resounding crack that told you it was broken.

"And how is it that she knows about the Oompa Loompas?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I'm sorry what? I'm still a bit deaf in this ear. Could you repeat that?" Willy leaned down with his right ear toward Charlie but was pointing to his left ear. Charlie knew he wasn't going to get an answer out anytime soon so he dropped it. "Well I suppose we should be heading to dinner then. Else your mother will be very mad."

A/N's: Okay This was the weekend for me and well school is starting up again...and then it might take me abit longer to post the next chapter, but I'll get it in as soon as I can, mmkay? Alrighty then. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my own little noggin.

**Author's Note:** Okay sorry it took me so long. But here it is. Hope you like!

Winifred watched as her client left with his heir through the door of the slanted tiny house. She turned back toward the rest of the Buckets and smiled slowly. Mr. Bucket immediately turned back to reading his paper. The grandparents looked to her curiously and Mrs. Bucket was starting to clean the dishes. Winifred felt completely out of place in the Buckets home.

After several minutes of complete silence, Winnie sighed and stood up. "I suppose I should go, I do have many things to do in order to prepare for the case. So…yeah…" Winifred began to stride toward the door.

"Oh nonsense, I'm pretty sure you are very tired from your trip, how about you just stay here and relax," Mrs. Bucket walked from the dishes and sat with Winnie at the table. Mr. Bucket peeked from behind his newspaper to watch them. "So why is it you are Willy's Lawyer?"

Winifred stopped short at that question. She smiled at Mrs. Bucket softly. "Well to tell you the truth I was just out of Law School…and since I knew Willy then…he just sort of hired me to be his personal lawyer after I did a couple of petty trials, thinking I could help him with the issue of the fact people were sending in spies to steal his recipes. Of course these trials weren't brought to the attention of the media until after the verdict and fine on the candy-makers' shop." She looked up before continuing. "But even then they didn't know much about the trials." Winnie said concluding it. Mrs. Bucket smiled widely at Winnie.

The Buckets listened intensively for quite sometime as Mrs. Bucket and Winnie conversed about things they liked. The eventually began swapping recipes.

"So how is it that you met Willy, anyway?" Mr. Bucket interrupted. Winnie paused before deciding to tell him and the rest of the Buckets how she knew about Willy. It was a long time ago, but she remembered it clearly. It was just after her first Halloween.

"WINIFRED!" A shrill voice echoed through the Jimenez manor. A small girl with short cherry brown hair and bright amber eyes ran into a moderately furnished living room, where a woman with golden brown hair and bright amber eyes was. She dressed in a conformist outfit, black work skirt suit with tie and regular heels. The little girl however was dressed in a pale pink shirt, which had dirt smudges over it, with black dress skirt and shoes.

"Yes, Mama?" The little girl asked she was only 5 years old. She began straightening her shirt trying to rid it of the cleaning stains she had on it. Her mother turned to her while putting on a coat. She stared flabbergasted at her daughter's shirt.

"We're going to the Dentist, go change your shirt. It's filthy. I'll not have you ruining the Jimenez name." Winifred's mother said while grabbing her purse. Winifred rushed back into a hall filled with pictures of many people that was in her family. Her entire family name, generation after generation, was adopted children. Winifred was the first one to be **born** into the family name. She climbed the stairs at the end of the hall and turned into a half hallway. She reached the last door, which was her room. She opened a small drawer in her dresser and pulled out a white blouse. She pulled off her pink shirt and pulled on the blouse. She then headed back downstairs where her mother was waiting holding out her jacket for her. Winifred grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"Come along, I want to get there on time, as always. You always seem to be slow. Remember every 6 months we go to the dentist. It's our schedule. Now come along." Winifred's mother opened the front door and came face to face with a man with cherry brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Well, where are my two favorite girls going?" He asked Winifred's mother.

"Wayne, we are going to our dentist appointment with Dr. Wilbur Wonka. You remember him, yes?" Winifred's mother asked. Wayne looked at her and nodded. "He's your relative, I believe. Which is why I did not want to take the Wonka Name."

Winifred watched her parents speak for a few more minutes before they departed. Her father stayed at home, as usual. He hated his relative and didn't like the fact his wife preferred to have a family member be their dentist. Which is why he never went to the dentist, ever. His great-grandfather, grandfather, and father had all been dentists; they had all been expecting him to be a dentist but he broke the tradition. He became a candy maker. He had his own store, too. It was what had attracted his wife to him in the first place. Of course when they had gotten married, she would not have it, with taking his name. She insisted they take her maiden name, or if not, her daughter would take her maiden name. Of course he agreed to it, so the Candy Shop instead of Wonka's Candies, was now Jim Candies, which didn't have much of a ring to it, but people still came to the store knowing he ran it.

Winifred, and her mother walked down the street and knocked at the Dentist's office/house. The door opened to reveal a man with gray hair in a Dentist's coat with white latex gloves standing with perfect posture.

"Do you have an appointment?" Wilbur Wonka asked as he stared down at Winifred then to her mother.

"Of Course, Dr. Wonka. You should know it's been 6 months since our last visit. We are due for our cleaning." Winifred's mother said politely. Dr. Wonka nodded and allowed them in.

Winifred knew she would be first so she stepped up into the dentist chair and lay down. Dr. Wonka began to clean her teeth. Once he was done with Winifred he moved onto her mother.

"Go and play with William, Winifred." Her mother told her and Dr. Wonka nodded as he began his work.

Winifred turned and went into what Dr. Wonka called the waiting room, but it looked like a living room. She entered it and there was William writing something in a book. His braces were still on, just like she remembered him. She looked to him before entering the room.

"Hello, there William." Winifred said loudly. William stood up quickly and closed his book before turning around to look at her. He sighed once he saw it was she.

"Oh it's just you Winifred. I thought my father had come in." He said before turning back around and opening his book again. He began writing slightly more relaxed.

"What ya writing?" Winifred sat down opposite him on a sofa chair. She looked at his book with interest. A silence fell for several minutes. She swung her legs as she watched him look up at her before sighing.

"Um, you have to keep this a secret, but I'm writing…. candy recipes." William whispered the last part to her. He quickly glanced at the door and made sure his father hadn't heard him. Winifred smiled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" She said happily before going into her skirt pocket. She pulled out a small chocolate bar and a few small pieces of candy. "My daddy wanted to give you trick or treat candy from his shop. But seeing as how he doesn't visit, he gave it to me to give it to you. Halloween was only last week after all." She smiled at him. He looked down at the candy and smiled. He quickly snatched it from her hand and stuffed it in his own pocket.

"Thanks. I need to examine more candy." William said. He looked to her slyly before smiling. "Hey, lets see if we can hear what our parents are talking about."

Winifred looked at him worried. "But won't we get in trouble?" She bit her bottom lip before shaking her head.

"Chicken," William said and smiled widely at her. Winifred pouts at him.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, don't say I didn't tell you so." Winifred said as they got up and made for the room their parents were in. They crept slowly before placing their ears against the door.

"Kara, how is Winifred in her schooling?" Dr. Wonka's voice asked.

"Oh good, she'll be ready when William becomes of age, I'm sure of it." Winifred's mother answered back. There was some rustling before footsteps were heard coming toward the door.

"Aw darn, we barely caught any thing they were talking about." William said before he grabbed Winifred and made for the living room again. They sat down next to each other on the sofa chair, as it was big enough for both of them.

"I don't think we were supposed to hear that, though." Winifred said before looking down guiltily. She heard her mother's voice grow closer to the living room. She looked to the door and saw her mother there with William's father there as well.

"It's time to go Winifred," Kara said. Winifred jumped off the sofa chair and walked toward her. She curtsied toward Dr. Wonka before he led them out of the house.

"That's the earliest I can remember. I no it's not the first time I met him, but it's the earliest I can remember." Winnie said to the Buckets. She looked up from the cup of tea Mrs. Bucket gave her somewhere in between her story and saw that al the Buckets were looking at her oddly.

"What did your mother mean, you'd be ready when William became of age?" Mr. Bucket asked. Winifred paused before speaking.

"Well, I really don't know what she meant. I mean it's not like she supported me in becoming a lawyer. I guess whatever it was, had failed." Winifred said taking another sip of tea. She sighed inwardly before empting her cup.

"Alright then, I better get started on lunch." Mrs. Bucket said getting up. The rest of the Buckets also began getting up to help with some minor cleaning. Mr. Bucket closed his newspaper and helped set the table while the Grand parents got up to sit in the chairs. However Grandpa Joe went and sat down next to Winnie.

"Winnie, I might be mistaken, but aren't you the one...who…" Joe asked Winnie quietly "with Willy?" Winnie looked at him closely before widening her eyes. She immediately whispered something in his ears that made him nod frantically. "Oh okay, got it." He smiled before sitting next to Grandma Josephine.

"How about I help you with lunch?" Winnie asked Mrs. Bucket as she stood up and entered the kitchen. After both of them deciding to make chicken sandwiches for lunch, the two set to work.

"Where's Charlie? And Willy?" Winnie asked as they sat down to eat lunch.

"Oh they're probably working late. They've missed lunch before, I'm just worried they might not get the nutrients they need." Mrs. Bucket informed her. Winnie nodded with her lips tightened.

"After lunch, I want you and me to do something about them missing lunch." Winnie said with a final nod of her head. After lunch they began on a letter to Charlie and Willy with a little surprise. Then Winnie had an Oompa Loompa send it to them in the Inventing room. Then she came back inside to help Mrs. Bucket with the cleaning and then eventually they were arguing over what to cook for dinner.

"I say we make roast chicken, with potatoes, and carrots and spinach," Mrs. Bucket said. Winnie looked at her before replying.

"I suggest we make the roast chicken, but lasagna on the side and a garden salad." She said. The Grandparents were taking their nap while Mr. Bucket was reading a book.

"But I made that two days ago," Mrs. Bucket said flabbergasted at her. They'd been going through ideas when they both agreed on the chicken, and the dessert, which was a chocolate cake. Now they needed the rest of the meal. They stared each other down in the kitchen. Mrs. Bucket was strong on this seeing as how this is her kitchen. Winnie was stubborn however, but not as stubborn as Mrs. Bucket.

"Oh fine, but can we still make the garden salad?" Winnie gave in as she looked to her. Mr. Bucket gave a short laugh but covered it with a cough. Winnie glared at him.

"Yes, the garden salad is fine."

-

"Come on, we don't need your mom OR Winnie to be terribly mad at us." Willy said to Charlie as they made their way to The Great Glass Elevator. They hoped on and Charlie reached and pushed the Chocolate Room button.

"I really think the Candy Dye will be a good candy, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said. They had decided on a name for the Temporary Flavored Hair Candy and now it was on it's way to being made in the Inventing Room.

They reached the Chocolate Room elevator entrance and started toward the little house on the hill.

"WILLIAM WILBUR WONKA!"

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my own little noggin.

**Author's Note: ** Terribly sorry for the slight delay, I received a punishment for...well…not keeping up with my studies. Any who, with out further delays and interruptions I present the long awaited Chapter 6!

"WILLIAM WILBUR WONKA!"

Willy paled considerably as he looked up toward a relatively higher hill then the one they were on. There stood a silhouetted figure with their hands on their hips.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked as he squinted toward the figure. "It looks like a girl."

"Uh. Yeah…that's cause it is." Willy whispered. "But we have to…" He paused as the figure started toward them in a power walk. "RUN!" He and Charlie took off toward the tiny house.

"Oh no you don't!" The figure said as it began running toward them.

"FASTER!" Willy yelled. He pushed Charlie ahead of him as they got nearer to the house. They reached the house and entered in a rush. Charlie panted as he watched Willy slam the door shut on the figure's face. There were collective shouts from the other side of the door and a couple of bangs on the door.

"What in the world is going on?" Grandpa George asked as he looked up from the dining room table.

"Uh…just an unwanted visitor…right now anyway." Willy said putting all his weight against the door. The door jangled as the last bang was heard. Silence filled the room.

"I think someone's at the door." Grandma Georgina said smiling.

"Oh, that must have been Winnie," Mrs. Bucket said as she looked up from the counter, grabbing a bowl filled with a garden salad, with a smirk. "But it's weird why she made that show of banging on the door seeing as how-"

"There's a back door." Winnie said coming from a smaller door at the back of the kitchen. She smiled toward the Buckets and Charlie, but she frowned deeply when she looked at Willy, who gulped loudly before taking a seat next to Grandma Georgina and placing Charlie right in next to him so Winnie couldn't sit there. He smiled widely at her while she glared at him. Winnie sat right next to Mrs. Bucket.

"Well, now that everyone's here, why don't we all dig in then?" Mr. Bucket said.

--

"Willy. We need to talk," Winnie rushed to reach Willy as he walked through his factory inspecting progress. "And not just about the cases."

Willy turned about face and began pacing back and forth. "Yes…the cases…I suppose we DO need to discuss those…" Willy trailed off as he paced. Winnie watched him closely. Dinner had been exceptionally quiet. She still wasn't used to the idea of eating with the Buckets. It felt new to her….and a tad bit odd. Of course all through out it she glared at Willy in between chatting with the Buckets.

"Well, yes we DO need to talk about the trials. I need to set up a meeting with the other lawyers. Plus I need to ask you about some…things…" Winnie watched Willy as he began plopping things into a mixing bowl. He poured a red liquid filled phial that read 'exploding farts.'

"Hn-hmm…" Willy said continuing with his work.

"Willy I need you're absolute undivided attention. I'm going to set a meeting for us to talk." Winnie said thinning out her lips as Willy didn't listen. She glared at him testily before giving off a huff and turning away from him. "Why do I even bother?" She asked as she walked away.

"Because you LUUUURVE! ME!" Willy called out to her. Winnie sputtered but gave a glare at his back.

----

Violet Beauregarde, junior champion of gum chewer, golden ticket winner, glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was blue for Christ's sake! 'It's all Mr. Wonka's fault!' She pouted at her violet skin and hair.

"Violet, are you alright?" Violet heard her mother say through the door. She sniffed at the mirror remembering how the kids had ridiculed her when she came back from the factory. She thought the kids would be jealous that she got to visit Mr. Wonka and they didn't, plus she turned blue. But, no they had teased her and made fun of her. She'd never once before in her 11 year old life had been teased for anything aside from being a Winner.

"I'm alright Mom, Just brushing my teeth," That was a lie obviously. Her teeth had turned blue, too. Every time she brushed her teeth the tooth paste would become a nice shade of purple, yet her own teeth would not be rid of the color they were. It's as if the had been dyed a permanent violet/blue. She growled as she tried to smile. She HAD pearly white teeth before that stupid Factory visit.

Violet sighed and left the bathroom. Her mom was standing right there with a forced worried look. Violet knew better, she just wanted to get that money from Mr. Wonka. Their lawyer told them that Wonka's Lawyer had set up a settlement meeting. Mr. Wonka was willing to pay to get rid of this lawsuit.

"Come on Violet, Mr. Larson is here. We need to hurry." Mrs. Beauregarde said. She grabbed on a heavy jacket and large hat and some sunglasses all on top of her jump suit, which she changed to black to match her daughter. Violet had a black jump suit, because she preferred that color ever since the teasing had started.

There were a few kids outside of the house watching them leave. No one knew where they were going and the body guards weren't going to say anything either.

-

Mr. Salt sneered at the lawyer in front of him. His own Lawyer, Mr. Coppermine was looking at him as if he should take the deal offered to him. Mr. Coppermine is a rather robust man of fifty-six with small spectacles that he looked through toward Mr. Salt. A thick layer of black hair with streaks of silver complemented his rather sparkling yet stern green eyes and copper toned skin. In his muscular frame he wore a suit, rather professional, but looked slightly out of place in the organized office.

Mr. Coppermine leaned toward Mr. Salt gesturing to the other lawyer in the room to wait a second. "Alfred, this deal couldn't get any better. Besides your daughter's harassment inside that factory was not as nearly as great as the other children. All you really did was fall down a garbage chute. The charge you can get on them is maybe Neglect. But I doubt it."

Alfred Salt looked at Mr. Coppermine. He then looked to his wife who was only there to look like a concerned parent.

"All right then." Mr. Salt said. The lawyer sitting across the table from them smiled. She pulled out a few papers out of a thin suitcase and handed them to Mr. Coppermine.

"Those are the settlement papers. You'll find everything in order." She replied in a distinct Indian accent. Her amber brown eyes criticized the three in front of her. Her hair, a deep brown was pulled into a French braid and tied with a silver tie. She, unlike the other lawyer, looked pristine in her professional suit with pinstripes on the jacket and pants with a white blouse underneath.

"Have I seen you before? I could have sworn I've seen you before." Mrs. Salt said as she eyed the female lawyer.

"No Ma'am I am merely one of the five lawyers for these trials. I was told to handle this particular trial by my employer, Miss Winifred Jimenez. I believe she's the one you're thinking of. Many have told me I look a tad bit like her."

Mr. Coppermine looked through the papers. "This…is very good. This…amount…is incredibly generous…" Mr. Coppermine said. He looked up with wide eyes.

"Ah yes. It seems generous, but I believe, and so does my employer, and her employer…We believe that is a rather appropriate amount to suffice the damage and trauma we have caused to Mr. Salt and his lovely and well kept daughter." She replied with a soft smile. Mrs. Salt narrowed her eyes on her, while Mr. Salt smiled widely. Alfred then looked to the amount stated on the paper and his jaw dropped open.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Elizabeth Salt asked with suspicion in her voice.

"I never did state my name, merely told you I was working for Miss Jimenez." She replied to Mrs. Salt. Mr. Salt was fumbling inside his jacket for his reading glasses to read the amount properly. "However, I shall provide my name as you so generously, have to me. My name is-"

"—Holy Nuts!" Mr. Salt exclaimed at the amount on the paper. "One million just for being pushed down the garbage chute. There must be some trick somewhere!" Mr. Salt exclaimed.

"Lona Lakshman. My husband's name is Lalitmohan Lakshman." Lona said. Her Indian accent was much more apparent saying her name. Mrs. Salt nodded her head completely ignoring her husband's outburst. A few quiet seconds ticked by. Then it hit her.

"A MILLION!" Mrs. Salt yelled snapping her head to her husband who was diligently reading the papers with Mr. Coppermine, and finding nothing wrong. She smiled as she thought what her husband could buy her with a million extra euros.

"Yes…I believe everything IS in order." Mr. Coppermine said. They placed the papers down.

"AH yes, then I believe you can sign your names there. And your daughter will also have to sign." Lona said pointing to three lines.

"Yes, I'll go get her." Mrs. Salt said. She rose out of her chair with glee and left the room.

"It strikes me as odd that Miss Jimenez was not going to do this settlement herself." Mr. Coppermine said looking around the plain room. There were two windows and a two way mirror.

"Yes, doesn't it? But I believe her words were, She did not wish to be around a once ra-" Lona started but stopped as the door opened. Mr. Coppermine glared at Lona.

"Daddy?" Veruca Salt entered with her mother in tow. Mr. Salt looked up at his charming daughter in her new pale yellow dress with stockings and matching purse all underneath her brand new white fur coat. The curls in her hair bounced with each step she took.

"Ah. Veruca. This will all be done with as soon as you sign your name here." Mr. Coppermine said as he grabbed a pen from his jacket. He held out the pen and the paper to her.

"Daddy? You mean we're not going to trial?" Veruca said as she looked at the pen and paper. She looked sharply to her father. Mrs. Salt rolled her eyes and sat back down.

---

"As you have just seen, Mrs. Gloop and her son Augustus Gloop have received a well amount as a settlement payment. She has most definitely 'forgiven' Mr. Wonka and his harassment within the factory to her son."

A woman stood watching the television with a glass of scotch in her hand. Her black hair with several gray stands was pulled into a low ponytail and a few strands were hanging lose. She tucked them behind her ear. She sneered at the T.V. Set before clicking it off. She turned toward a fireplace; the fire was casting a low orange light to the woman.

The woman had brown eyes and a pale skin tone. She wore a dark green blouse with black dress pants. Her toes wiggled as her feet were bare. Her eyes flicked to an urn hanging on a shelf over the fireplace. There was an engraving on the urn.

"It seems our daughter is doing well," The woman's silky British accented voice said softly to the urn. "But I need to make sure of that man you call a relative." The woman turned away from the fireplace with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at her scotch. She drained it and turned to a picture of a small smiling girl with Amber eyes and Cherry Brown hair in pigtails being held by a man with Cherry Brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Yes, it's time to I pay my dear betraying daughter a visit."

---

**Author's note:** Slightly shorter than normal but I wanted to end it right there for a certain reason that will be known later. Any who…the next couple of chapters will be better, I promise.

Alright what did you all think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. And I do own all characters that are unfamiliar to you Willy Wonka fans.

* * *

**ON with the story!**

The Salt family exited the office building with a glee, but dignified glee look about their faces. Their lawyer had stood behind to have a word with Mrs. Lakshman.

A group of reporters immediately rushed toward the Salts. Flashes went off and many reporters began speaking. One was heard above the rest by Mr. Salt. "How much was Mr. Wonka willing to pay for the settlement?" One reporter said loudly.

"Oh it was a fair amount of 500, 000 euros. I believe it was rather fair." Mr. Salt answered. Mrs. Salt looked puzzled but said not a word. The body guards around them pushed the reporters away and the Salt family disappeared within a black limousine.

* * *

Lona Lakshman looked to Mr. Coppermine softly as he gripped his suitcase.

"You listen here. I don't know what you heard but that was an accusation from nearly 15 years ago! Where would you have heard such a thing? I made sure to keep it hush with everyone involved." Coppermine gritted out. Lona looked up at him before smiling.

"Don't worry. A dear old friend of yours told me to say it. I know nothing of it until what you told me now. Good day sir." Lona briskly left, leaving Coppermine opening and closing like a fish out of water. She smiled secretly before she pulled out a cell phone while exiting the building through a back exit.

Lona pressed one and pressed the phone to her ear as she entered a waiting cabbie. "Winifred Wonka, please."

* * *

Winifred Jimenez picked up a phone. "Miss, a Lona Lakshman is calling. But she called you Winifred Wonka." Winnie paled before coughing.

"It's alright Marianne. She does that to piss me off." Winnie said to the Oompa Loompa.

"Alright hold one moment while I transfer." Winifred waited for the call transfer and spun in her chair. Across from her sat Willy reading over settlement deals and how the recipient could break them by revealing too much about the factory. If they sign it, and break the deal, then there is no lawsuit and they do not get the money.

"Winnie, is this even legal?" Willy asked as he placed the contract down.

"Yes and no. It's a loophole actually. A law protects one thing even if it's breaking another." Winnie twirled her hair as she bobbed up and down. She smiled but then frowned. Willy stared at her as though she were mad.

"Lona!" Winnie smiled but then frowned.

"Miss Wonka, It's about time." Lona's voice teased.

"You know I don't like being referred to my father's last name." Winnie said to Lona. Willy looked up and smiled.

"Did she call you Mrs. Wonka again?" Willy asked.

"No, Miss Wonka this time." Winnie said but rolled her eyes.

"I'm just teasing is all. Anyway the settlement with the Salts is done. Is this all you needed me for?" Lona asked.

"Yes. I have your sisters and brother working on the other ones. Which by the way Marishka called, she is done with the Gloops. Perhaps you two can get together. You two barely spend any time together." Winnie said. She watched as Willy began twirling in his chair. He would stop and look around dizzily before continuing in the opposite direction.

"All of us barely spend any time together in the end, Winnie." Lona said. She looked to the cab driver before lowering her voice. "Besides Alejandro misses you very much."

Winnie's face became serious before turning away from Willy. "That was just a fling he said. Honestly he sometimes confuses me."

"Yes. He's stumped by your devotion to your **soul mate**but he wished you would stop this 'nonsense' and return to him. You know how he is." Lona said knowing Winnie knew who she was talking about when it came to soul mates.

"Speaking of soul mates, how are things with Lalitmohan?" Winnie said. The two began conversing of things past and present.

* * *

Charlie Bucket walking home from school was not recognized by the few reporters that stayed with the story of the heir to the Wonka Corporation. In fact the only time they were able to recognize him is when he exits or enters the factory through the main doors, which he's stopped doing so after the first week of being bombarded with the reporters' questions.

"Hey!" Charlie heard a boy's voice call out. He barely recognized it, but knew it to be his best mate from school; the only one that stayed with him before and after Wonka. Of course he'd been one of the only people that stood up for him when he had been picked on when he was 'poor.'

"Hello, there Rick." Charlie smiled as Richard came barreling toward him before any of the reporters could notice him.

"So what are you doing today Chuck?" Richard asked. The two smiled at their shorter versions of their already short names.

"Well my mom wants me home so I can do my homework and then William and I are going to come up with some new candy." Charlie said knowing he could trust Richard. Rick sighed sadly.

"Okay how about this weekend?" Rick asked slightly annoyed that Willy Wonka got all the spare time out of Charlie now-a-days. Rick, Richard Worthly Jr, had always been Charlie's friends because Richard was hated for being richer than most of the class, but no one ever spoke of it, the kids in school just knew not to talk to him. But Charlie had, ever since pre-school. They'd been best of friends since then. But over the last year Richard had been transferred to a private school, so they got to spend less and less time together.

"Well, I think I can come over and play for Saturday afternoon. I really want to come over this Saturday." Charlie said looking up smiling. Richard smiled back.

"Brilliant! I'll have the nanny set the play room for us. She loves it when you come over, especially when you bring the chocolate bars. She knows she's not supposed to have them but she misses them so much." Richard's nanny is diabetic, yet loves Wonka's bars. Charlie brings three bars every time he visits ever since he moved in with Wonka.

"Alright. I definitely want to come over!" Charlie said.

"Good. Well I best be going. Father will have a row with me if I'm any later for my piano lessons." Richard said before turning and running down the street.

"Bye!" Charlie called. Richard waved.

Charlie turned a corner to come to the street that led to the back of the Wonka factory. He began walking toward it when he realized there were a few reporters hanging by the back. He shuddered as he realized he would have to rush past them.

* * *

Winnie placed her head down as she watched the live video of the settlement deals being offered in America under their laws for not only the Teavees but the Beauregardes. They were the tough ones, as they showed their symptoms of possible neglect and abuse. And seeing as how Willy refused to put video cameras anywhere inside the Factory, but definitely outside, they couldn't disprove of it. The only security Willy has is motion sensors when there is an intruder. But they weren't intruders for anything, so those were useless.

Winnie looked back and forth between the Beauregardes and the Teavees. They both were hard pressed into taking the cases all the way to the court room. Winnie looked to the lawyers of each and recognized them both immediately.

"Recognize someone (It showed on her face.)?" Willy asked as he subtly began inching toward the door.

"Yes the Lawyers. One, if I remember correctly was the one that almost got expelled for trying to seduce a teacher. The other well I think you should remember that one." Winnie said and looked toward Willy. He smiled innocently at her before looking at the screen. Indeed he remembers the lawyer for the Beauregardes.

'Oh how I want to strangle him.' Willy thought as the memory came back to him.

_-Flashback-_

_Willy smiled at the progress of the soon to be newly built factory. It would be finished within a month and he was so excited. He could feel the flashes going off from the reporters taking pictures of him, but he didn't care. Soon he could celebrate with his Winnie. _

_Thinking of Winnie, Willy grabbed his pocket watch and saw Winnie was indeed late, VERY late. Normally by 3:30 pm she was standing next to him and following him like a love sick puppy. It was already 5 pm. Willy looked around him and noticed one of his body guards. He motioned to him to come forward._

"_Yes Mr. Wonka?" He asked immediately._

"_Um…?" Willy snapped trying to remember this one of the many names of the body guards he hired._

"_It's Paul sir." Paul the bodyguard smiled knowing it is hard remembering over 50 names at once. And considering he's a new body guard it must be even harder for dear Mr. Wonka._

"_Right...any way...Paul did Winnie come by? You know the short teenaged girl that is always by my side here?" Willy asked with a bit of Worry showing._

"_No Mr. Wonka. I haven't seen her since this morning when it was my turn to drop her off at the college." The man said._

"_Oh then whose turn was it to pick her up…?" Willy asked getting slightly paranoid by all the reporters taking faster pictures of him talking. He tightened his dark rich burgundy coat against him and fiddled with his black leather gloves over his aquamarine latex gloves._

"_Well I believe it was Johnathan's turn sir." Paul said, realizing, that in fact there was a problem now. Winnie stays on schedule no matter what, even if it means missing a test. But normally she doesn't have tests this late._

"_Right. Um…we need to find her…NOW!" Willy barked gruffly as the paranoia set in. She was his weakness, but she didn't need to know that._

_The guards were sent to the college and found several witnesses seeing her leave with a man. She looked slightly scared. But soon they found the location to where he took her. There was no noise coming from outside on the street but when they got inside the apartment complex there was noise as if someone was struggling, but no voices at all just whispers. Paul being one of the guards sent to the location immediately contacted Wonka. He was there in a flash. _

_The scene that followed was one of his worst memories with Winnie._

_-End Flashback-_

"Hate to interrupt your little thought there, but we need to go back to the factory. Both cases rejected the settlement. You need to meet up with Charlie and I need to go set up court dates and conferences with them and all that jazz." Winnie said stuffing the paperwork into her tiny suitcase. Willy blinked and looked up at Winnie and smiled pushing the memory away. Winnie began toward the door.

"Well you better hurry up so you can make it to dinner." Willy said as he too headed for the door. He opened and held it open for Winnie smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you." Winnie giggled and walked out.

"Your welcome, ma'chere." Willy replied in the fakest French accent. He looked to Winnie, but she wasn't smiling. She was staring up ahead of them at something…or rather someone. There standing a good ten feet away stood someone he though he'd never have to see. It was a woman in a business pinstripe suit. She had black hair with silver streaks in a tight bun. She was looking at Winnie through squared glasses through eyes that didn't look like the color they were supposed to be; they looked brown, but Willy knew better. Willy noticed a tag over her left breast that read 'Head Health Inspector.' Willy paled at the title.

"What are you doing here?" Winnie whispered, but the woman heard it.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" The woman smirked.

Oh, I bet you all figured out what's going to happen now. Yeah it seems kind of obvious to me, but maybe because I'm the writer. Eh you'll all just have to wait and see.

**Author's notes:** Okay first thanks to all that reviewed or read. A SPECIAL THANKS to those who did review, 'A-hem', they are as follows:

xXMidnightDreamsxX

Cary

thesupernugget

Fala Delacroix

Kayla

Thank you all, I needed some support because I was seriously considering shutting the story down until further notice so I could get an inspirational bunny, yes they are bunnies for me. Anyway, because of the reviews I watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, took a look at the book, (no I haven't read it yet, getting to it) and watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Then I read over the story several times before boom a bunny popped up in a cloud of smoke and began whispering to my fingers (yes to my fingers, cause I don't control them they type the story not me or my mouth.) and then the imagination flowed to the fingers and I began writing. Chapter 8 hopefully won't take as long, but I'm on it!

Okay so yeah you know R&R because I seriously want to know how I'm doing, spelling. grammar, the PLOT LINE! And what not. SO yeah please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. ALso I own any character that is unfamiliar to the original book, and movies, so there...can't sue me now can you?

Notes- This chapter's actually and entire flashback to how Winnie and Willy ended up with each other. Alright on with the Story!

* * *

"Come along Winifred! You are going to meet your future husband!" An Asian looking woman with black hair in a woman's business suit dragged an almost identical looking little girl. The girl looked to be about in her mid teens. Winifred was dressed in a chaste looking white, pink, and frilly dress with white stockings and white buckle girl shoes. She also wore white elbow length gloves. It all meshed well with her hair, dark brown roots fading to a reddish brown long straight hair down to her mid-back. The girl's bright amber eyes shone with unshed tears. 

A man in a business suit with shoes shined to perfection was following the pair. His hair was silver and his eyes were a dark liquid chocolate color. He followed the mother and daughter turn right onto Cherry Street. The man followed with an expression of deep sadness.

"Wayne! It was at the corner, right?" The woman called back to the man following her. Wayne jogged up to catch up with the two. Winifred worried her lip as she tried keeping up along with being dragged to keep up with her mother.

"Yes Kara-dear it is. Up there, see?" Wayne said indicating the moderately busy corner candy store. Kara, Wayne, and their daughter, Winifred, entered the store like they owned it. Kara walked up to the cashier bypassing the line. Many complaints erupted until she shot them all a very intense glare.

"Excuse me but I have a meeting with Mr. Willy Wonka." The old cashier looked up surprised. Kara looked at him as if he were a parasite. "What's your name?"

"Joe." The old man said staring wide eyed at the woman and her family.

"Right. Well Joe, May you inform Mr. Willy Wonka that it is Saturday and his brother-in-law is here." Kara said nasally, lying through her teeth. Joe nodded and had some other worker take over the cashier. He left through the door behind the counter.

The family moved out of the way of the line. The girl's eyes were wide as she stared at the candy around them.

"Winifred, do not do anything that will make him disgusted with you." Kara told the young teenager. Winifred immediately cast her eyes to the floor.

"Kara, don't be so harsh on her." Wayne said as he grabbed his wife's hands. Kara's faces softened a tad bit but immediately hardened once Joe was back.

"Right this way." He led them through a door to a staircase. They climbed up and into a regular looking office.

* * *

Silence rang out through the office as the three adults and one teenager sipped his or her tea or hot chocolate. Willy Wonka sat there stiffly watching the other occupants. Kara, as always, sat just as stiffly, being polite when needed. Wayne was slightly relaxed yet appeared distressed. And Winifred, well she looked about ready to burst into tears but held back. Her cheeks were tinted pink from her blushing. And she wasn't drinking anything as she didn't ask for anything. 

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Wonka. Winifred will be of legal age for us to give consent for her to be married in a day. And papers you and your father signed can wed her to you by next week." Kara said tersely. Willy Wonka tensed at the word 'father.' "A week after she turns 14 we will bring the legal documents and a priest for him to wed her to you."

Willy arched an eyebrow at her. 'My you sure do go straight to the bullhorns! Ole!' His gaze drifted to Winifred. He stared intensely at her. She saw him staring at her and she blushed deeper. "Do you want to marry me?"

Silence reigned as he directed his question to the teen. Kara huffed a big gulp of air and glared at her daughter, telling her she better say yes. Winifred sat there stiffly but said nothing.

"Oh for crying out loud! Why wouldn't she? All her life she's been waiting for this moment. I've been making sure she'll be a wonderful wife to you. She'll be obedient to you! Every man wants an obedient wife! And she's soft to the eyes as well! She knows how to cook! You won't have to deal with meager tasks such as cleaning either, she'll do it for you!" Kara said angrily. Wonka stared wide-eyed at her. Winifred had sunk low and slouched low into the chair at each word her mother spoke about her. "Sit Up!" Winifred sat up straight at her mother's bark of an order.

"Well?" Willy asked Winifred. Winifred looked up at Willy in disbelief. Kara was outraged but remained silent. Winifred remembered her mother sitting there. She knew if she went against what her mother wanted she'd deal with it later at home.

Winifred shakily replied, "Yes, I do." She immediately directed her gaze elsewhere.

Willy nodded. "Very well then, if she does and you so desperately want her to marry me. Why doesn't she stay here then?" Winifred's eyes widen.

'He wants me now? He can't wait until after we get married by the priest!' Winifred remained calm on the outside. 'I'm expected to begin my role as a wife now?' Winifred looked at the floor sadly.

Willy Wonka felt disgusted to what he was about to do. But he's known this girl snce before he became a chocolatier. He knows that every waking moment not spent in her school was used by her mom to learn to be HIS wife. He knew she probably knew what husband and wife do, and that alone made Willy cringe at even the idea of physical contact with another human being. But he knew she wanted out, and he was her way out, if not, then she'd probably be married to someone else, less generous. That idea made him want to vomit alone.

"Oh that'd be delightful! But I'm afraid she doesn't have any of her belongings with her. And we don't have the priest either or the papers." Kara said trying to convince him.

An idea sprung up into his noggin. Inside he smiled on one side, while the other 'Tsk-tsk'd' at him for the idea of lying by using a false priest/judge.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure I can call in a few favors and I have a copy of the papers as well." Willy said with a deviant little smile. "As for clothes, I'm sure you can send them, until then, I'll have a tailor make some clothes for her."

"I'm sure, it's quite alright, Kara." Wayne said. He knew what Willy was going at to his wife, (well not the real idea, but close enough to trust him). So he began to help him. 'He at least has a hint to what Winnie has been going through her entire life. Maybe Willy Wonka will be good for her.' "Besides what harm could it do? He's waited since he was 5, why make him wait any longer?"

Kara paled slightly at her husband's reasoning. "Alright then."

"Oh Goody! I just have to ask Winifred a few questions first." Willy said and he stood holding his candy cane in one hand. He extended his hand to Winifred for her to grab. "Follow me, Winifred, I have some questions to ask you." Winifred stood and followed Willy to a door on the other side of the room. He held the door open for her and closed it behind her.

"Kara, it'll be good for her to become a wife as fast as she can," Wayne said as he watched Kara slouch into the chair, he kept up his charade.

"I'm just happy now. All my work won't be put to waist. I just wanted to have one more week to push some more wifely details into her." Kara smiled brightly and kissed her husband lightly on the lips.

* * *

Winifred was in awe at the room. The ceiling was a large swirl in red and black, as were the walls. Everything in the room seemed to be cut in half. Including the chair and desk. A glass with water was cut in half on the desk. As her eyes moved to the floor she got the dizzys. The floor was in swirls also, in black and white. 

Willy was on the phone whispering to a worker downstairs who HAD been a priest but was no longer. He hung up shortly and watched Winifred stare at the amazing office of his.

"Oh do sit. Would you like a Wonka bar?" Willy sat in the chair that was cut in half behind the desk. Winifred nodded as she sat in a chair in front of the desk that it too was cut in half. Willy delved into his jacket and pulled out a Fugdemallow Delight Wonka Bar. He handed it to her.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she tentatively began to open it. "I've never had any of your candy before, sir." Willy's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth gaped a little.  
"Never?"  
"Never. Sir. I'm sorry. My mother said that it would go straight to my hips if I ate anything sweet." Winifred said looking down shamefully. She studied the chocolate bar in her hands. She began to re-wrap it at that thought.

"No! Please do try one." Willy said as he stood and walked in front of her. Winifred looked up at him. She nodded and took a bite. The taste exploded into her mouth. She couldn't help but moan at the delicious taste in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed. She never knew things could be this sweet, aside from fruits. The chocolate melted in her mouth. She took another bite and enjoyed it also. As she finished that bite she decided to stop even though she wanted another bite. She then realized she had moaned before and her face erupted in a large blush.

"It's…" She couldn't explain it. Her fingers traced her lips where they had touched the chocolate.

"Delectable? Heavenly? Delicious? A Godsend?" Willy tried with a large grin on.

"Way more than that! It was so…yummy I can't really describe it…sorry," Winifred said as she saw his large grin.

"It's all right. Now I wanted to ask you if you were sure about marrying me." Willy asked as he sat back behind his half desk. Winifred sat there thinking.

'He's not so bad. I'm sure he's way better than mum…but what about him?' "What about you, Mr. Wonka? What do you want?" She asked looking at him.

Willy blinked at that. No one ever did ask him about this situation. His father, one of the many things he hated when he was younger, had decided it. Yet she had it decided before she was even born, that must be horrible.

"What will you even get out of it all, Mr. Wonka? A wife who can cook and clean for you? I'm sure my mother has already told you, it's not like I can get pregnant, but she had something done so if ever you wanted a son or daughter all you need to do was go to the hospital," Winifred said.

"You can't get pregnant?" Willy asked. His eyes blinked. She shook her head indicating that she in fact cannot get pregnant. "Well that doesn't really matter. But what I get out of it is now women on the street won't try and date me when I go for a stroll out there. So you'll be accompanying me on those strolls."

Winifred nodded in understanding. Then she remembered something about what her mother didn't know. "Oh Mr. Wonka, um, I'm sure you know I've already passed High School. But my mother doesn't know that I've been given a scholarship at a nearby Law School. Of course they say to wait until I'm a bit older to go, but it's already has been paid for."

"You want to be a lawyer?" Willy stared at her as if he didn't understand her anymore.

"Yes, you see I've always wanted to be one, but my mother wouldn't allow me to even try to go for it. But my dad submitted my name to get a scholarship at the University so I can if I wanted to. But it'll be up to you, Mr. Wonka, if I'm allowed to go or not." Winifred fixed her gaze to the half glass of water.

"Well of course you can!" Willy now understood her. She wants to do what she's always been forbidden to do, just like him. She smiled widely.

"OH THANK YOU!"

* * *

The two exited the other office with slight smiles on. Winifred's parents looked at them oddly. 

"Alright, the priest should be coming in a few minutes." Willy said. "In the mean time, would you care for some chocolate?"

"Sure!" Winifred and Wayne said at the same time. Kara looked at them sharply before replying the same.

"But just a little piece for us girls." Kara said looking at Winifred with a clear look of, you shouldn't be eating this. Winifred just looked at her mother blankly but nodded slowly.

"We're going to need one more witness." Wayne said suddenly. Wonka had handed him a Wonka bar. They all looked up. Wonka had a slight smile.

"I know who can witness it." There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Wonka, you have a visitor." Willy looked up with a little strained smile. He went to the door and stepped out telling them he'll be one moment.

* * *

"Joe, would you care to be the witness of my wedding?" Willy asked the loyal worker. On the stairs stood the Priest. 

"I'd be honored, Mr. Wonka," The old man stuttered.

"Well come along then!" Willy led them both into the ordinary office room.

* * *

After the ceremony Winifred's parents and the 'priest' had left. Joe had gone back downstairs to work. And Willy took Winifred up stairs to his living quarters. Where she would be staying in a guest room he had. This was her new life and she already began to like it.

* * *

Willy sighed as he finished showing where Winnie would be staying. He purposely lied to her parents and falsified wedding papers. His father hadn't REALLY cared if he married the girl or not. But what Willy just did, he knew she eventually would find out. He just hoped it'd be when she's older so she would understand why he did it. Willy sighed a she went back downstairs to keep on eye on the candy and the work.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Fast update for once, neh?  
Originally I hadn't planned on putting this one until after the ORIGINAL Chapter 8, but I was looking at how I set up the plot and figured I could stop being so damn confusing when it came to Winnie and Willy's 'relationship.' BUT I had written this scene way back when I first got the idea. I just needed to fix it up, it had originally been only say 2 Word pages..and well it's actually 4 now. But I hoped you all enjoyed it. Oh and thanks for the quick reviews! I loved them, made me want to keep writing. Anyway hoped everyone liked this one, and hopefully it cleared somethings up. And maybe now you can figure somethings out. (giggles) Alright Now... 

R&R please! I really appreciate it when you do!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. ALso I own any character that is unfamiliar to the original book, and movies, so there...can't sue me now can you?

**Note-** This is slightly shorter than most of my chapters but I needed to post this because I won't be able to post tomorrow, I have...urgh driving test tomorrow. But Once Tuesday comes there will be more! SO don't worry!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Winnie whispered, but the woman heard it.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" The woman smirked before taking a step closer toward Winnie.

"UH, 'honey' we need to go, like right now." Willy stressed the honey part.

"No need to pretend Wonka." Winnie's mother, Kara Jimenez, spat his name like she detested it. "I already know you falsified those marriage papers. I had my half-brother in law check it out." Kara smirked at Winifred waiting for a reaction.

"I know you got married again, even after Dad's death, mother. I even knew about the falsified marriage. And I know what you're thinking. That Willy was manipulative, but you know what I could have gone back to you, dear mother, with dad. But I choose to stay with Willy. Now if you excuse us, we have work to do." Winnie said in one breath and began walking away tugging Willy behind her, who looked smugly at Kara.

"Oh wait. That wasn't why I'm here. If you haven't notice I'm a Health Inspector, the Head Health Inspector." Winnie stopped short knowing her mother wouldn't say that unless she was in the same Inspecting Company she was in. She paled considerably and turned to look At Willy, who looked questioningly at her.

"And? I inspect the factory every time it is absolutely necessary so you have no need to inspect it." Winnie said trying to save Willy's factory. Kara smiled maliciously at her daughter.

"Your father would be proud, but I have a motion saying that because you are quote unquote involved with Mr. Wonka, that he may be using it to keep you from closing the factory down." Kara pulled out a blue folder and handed it to Winifred. Winnie looked it over with her mouth dropping open.

"Winnie? You can deflect it can't you?" Willy asked. He seemed calm on the outside but he was crying in outrage on the inside. 'Please, please, please...'

"No I can't. It's nearly impenetrable." Winnie said after skimming it over.

"What do you mean nearly?" Willy asked with a slight bit of hope in his soul. Winnie squared her shoulders and looked coldly at her mother who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What do you want?" Winnie asked. Willy took a step back at the harshness and coldness that dripped from Winnie's voice.

Kara stared at her daughter then to Willy. "I want you two to get married, for real. With the papers signed that I made." Kara pulled out a file and handed it to Winifred. Winifred snatched them from her angrily.

"That's it, you just want us to get married?" Willy said relieved. 'What is she playing at? That's nothing.'

"Those are copies. I just want you to know what you're signing you're name to. If you read the first line you know that Willy mustn't know about section 4, or I shall inspect the factory, gruesomely." Kara said. "I'll meet you at the corner of Cherry Street tomorrow at 5." Kara walked away leaving Winnie gripping the folder and grinding her teeth and Willy looking back and forth between the two.

"So what's it say?" Willy asked.

"Nothing you need to know. When my mother says things she means them. She doesn't ever lie to me. The only one she ever lied to was my Dad." Winnie sighed and massaged her temple. "Willy, why don't you go to the factory? Spend some time with Charlie? Just meet me at Cherry Street tomorrow at 5. I'll have the answer, hell I have it now."

"But?" Willy said. He pouted before trying to grab the folder. Winnie snarled and grabbed his arm turned him about locked his hands in her hand. Willy winced.

"Sorry Willy, but this is the only way to keep the factory and the Oompa Loompas safe." Winnie said softly into Willy's ears. Willy nodded before Winnie let his hands go. "Sorry about that, now go. I need to make a revised version of this, by tonight."

Willy nodded before heading toward the front where his two loyal body guards were waiting, Paul and Johnathan.

"Is everything all right, sir?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go." Willy said grimly before entering the awaiting stretch black limousine. He sat down and removed his top hat. Paul sat right across from him while Johnathan drove.

"So…what about Winnie?" Paul asked casually. Willy looked up at him with an expression that read; don't talk about her right now.

* * *

Winifred 'Wonka' Jimenez sighed as she walked out several minutes later and hailed a cab to take her to the one person she seriously needed to talk to. She drove to what used to be her house. Her home in the suburban area of the town she grew up in. She pulled out the one key she kept with her. She looked around noticing her mother wasn't there. She figured she was living with her new husband. Winnie entered to see it was very dusty in most places but the kitchen and the living room.

"Dad?" Winnie said as she spotted the urn on the mantel piece of the fireplace.

* * *

Richard Worthly Jr finished the ending to the slightly stumbled Moonlight Sonata on the Piano. His teacher smiled at him before she commented.

"You seem nervous Richard?" She asked as she closed the piano up. He slid off the seat before looking at the teacher.

"It is none of your concern, Ms. Larkson. I shall improve over the week for our next class." Richard said as he exited the room to the hallway into his house. Ms. Larkson sighed before leaving. While she left she spotted Richard's step mother.

"Ah Mrs. Worthly. Richard is doing fine this week. A little more practice and I'm sure he'll be ready for the recital in a month." Ms. Larkson said to her.

Mrs. Worthly looked up. Her black hair with silver streaks was let down in loose waves. Her amber eyes smiled at Ms. Larkson. Her fur coat covered her pinstripe business suit. She smiled.

"How many times must I tell you, call me Kara." Ms. Larkson smiled at her before nodding. "I'll see you next week, then won't I?"

"Yes Karayou shall." Mrs. Worthly (Kara Jimenez) smiled at Ms. Larkson leaving. Kara walked up the stairs to find her step son, Richard. She frowned at him. "You will be ready for the recital. It's very important to your father." She coldly said to Richard. Rick glared at her.

"You're not my mother!" Richard said through gritted teeth.

"Ah but I am your _step_ mother." Kara said smiling.

Richard stomped into his room, wishing he could be with his best mate, Charlie.

* * *

Kara Jimenez Wonka Worthly sighed as she sat down for a scotch. She looked at the nanny sadly before lowering her head, the nanny being her best friend since even before she was even adopted. Yes that's right Kara had been adopted into a Spanish family, who believed the woman's place is in the house. That was until her adoptive parents separated and her adoptive mother told her to be independent no matter what. Kara had grown up confused and clung to the only person that understood her, her best friend, who is now the nanny in this family.

"Elizabeth, I just don't understand. I tried to have my daughter have an easy life, being married to someone who would've been a world renowned dentist, but he became a chocolatier, which is alright with me, but she still hates me." Kara said tears forming in her eyes. Elizabeth, the nanny, look at her with pity.

"It's all right. Just drink your scotch." Elizabeth said pouring more scotch into the glass. In all honesty, Elizabeth did understand Kara. The way she grew up, Elizabeth wondered how Kara could still be trying to get her daughter to love her, through the only way she learned to express love, cruelty.

Kara began sobbing.

"Let me guess, she still hates you?" Richard Senior came into the kitchen. Kara looked up and nodded. Elizabeth busied herself with cleaning the counter. Richard Senior rubbed Kara's back. "Maybe you should try a different approach?"

Kara nodded slowly.

* * *

Winnie grabbed the picture frame of her dad and herself, during a time when her mother had visited psychiatric help. The back opened and the picture fell out, along with a folded piece of paper.

Winnie picked up the picture and paper. She opened it to reveal a letter dated a week before her dad died. It was a letter from William Wilbur Wonka to Wayne Wonka.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Er..yeah a little over kill there Winnie, grabbing Willy allrough, geeze. I think I need Willy togive payback for that one...yeah I will.  
Actually there's more to why Kara is the way she is, and that issue will be covered eventually...but the next chapter is dedicated to that letter Winnie found, especially considering Willy wrote it to her dad. Hee hee...I feel evil leaving you allin suspense, cause seriously I'm in suspense. I love coming online seeing I have a new review for me to read. I literally jump up and down in excitment. I love it when people review!

Okay Thank you bobdafrogg! And Thank you thesupernugget! You both seriously are making me want to write more and more! Woot! I'm on a roll! I wish I could get the next chapter in sooner...but yeah, must get my liscense. SO yeah R&R again! PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. ALso I own any character that is unfamiliar to the original book, and movies, so there...can't sue me now can you?

AND ON WITH THE STORY!

Willy entered the factory and immediately was bombarded by not one but FIVE Oompa Loompas and one Mrs. Bucket. HE stumbled as they all began leading him toward the back of the factory.

"Woah! What's happened?"

"It's Charlie!" Mrs. Bucket said gasping as she tried to lead Willy faster. The Oompa Loompas nodded. Willy froze but blinked. He began running down the hall with them. "The reporters have got him trapped in a circle. Gregory went in to get him but he's stuck in there too!" Mrs. Bucket said. (Gregory being Charlie's Dad, Mr. Bucket) Willy nodded and headed toward the exit Charlie and been using as his way in. He heard the sounds of flashes and loud chattering.

"Charlie, how does it feel to be the one and only heir to the Wonka Factory and Corporation!"

"Charlie, would you care to comment on how Mr. Wonka has been taking the lawsuits?"

"Charlie, what makes the Wonka factory tick? Who are the workers?"

Willy paled and signaled the Oompa Loompas to hide. He opened the sliding door and exited to see a crowd of Reporters, Camera Crew even some pedestrians. Willy immediately coughed, and smiled. The Reporters turned to him and rushed to him, leaving Charlie alone, except for a few reporters. Charlie saw the opening and immediately dashed inside the factory, with his dad emerging out of the crowd.

Willy cringed as the sound levels of the Reporters intensified around him. He hated this, but Charlie had been surrounded, but now he was.

'Never though I would rush head first into the media….ugh…there they go shouting again…oh boy…how do I get out of this.' Willy smiled and extremely awkward smile.

"Um I'm late for a meeting, so if you will please follow me starshines, I'll answer all questions that I deem necessary." Willy said while walking down the street. The crowd seeing this as a great opportunity to even talk and get pictures of Wonka began walking with him; although he began walking faster. Only a few reporters were able to keep up to his step.

"Mr. Wonka, what do you think about the lawsuits?"

"Um, nothing really. At least nothing I can tell you. Hee-Hee…" Wily says as he keeps up his pace, people on the street and in the stores were noticing him. He passed by a TV Store and saw himself being talked/interviewed at that very moment.

'Fiddle Wiggle!' Willy thought as he sped up in his walk/jog.

"I'm sorry Ladies and gentlemen, but Mr. Wonka cannot be answering your questions right now." Willy looked up to see his savior only to be shocked.

--

Winnie's hands shook as she began reading the letter.

_**Dear Wayne Wonka,**_

**_It is a pleasure to be writing to you after so long, 'father-in-law.' I believe to answer your question is that I will eventually tell her the truth about the situation. But not until the opportune moment, so as she will be free from everyone. I've grown close to her you see (don't tease me now! I trust you to be nice!). _**

Winnie smiled knowing of the absurdity of Willy asking Wayne to be nice to him.

**_Everyday she's awake even before myself, and that's saying something considering I have a Candy Shop to run. But she is awake before me and has breakfast prepared along with all the dishes she used cleaned, dried, and placed away. At first I was wary to her even touching my kitchen, however small…_**

Winnie snorted at the idea of his kitchen being small; it took up half of the third floor of the Candy Shop!

…**_but she seemed possessed to playing the role of my 'wife.' She does this for every meal, at first I thought she was stalking me and seeing my schedule to figure it out, but turns out, as she told me, her mother made her do same things for her and yourself. I do not doubt her but it seems weird for a girl not even fifteen years old to have to do the house chores for her parents._**

Winnie widen her eyes at Willy's consideration of her at the beginning of their situation together.

**_In response, Winnie says she's been doing so since she was but 7 years old. I can't help but pity her at times. But now, I only wish to keep her safe from everyone who's ever harmed her. She won't allow me to, there seems to be a bit of strong independency in her when it comes to her studies and future career, I think that comes from you Wayne. She believes if I shield her from the public's eyes then she will never be truly free, which I believe strongly now, through many arguments with her._**

Winnie's eyes softened at Willy admitting defeat at that argument.

**_In some ways, Winnie had become, in a sense, a wife to me, but more like a companion. I've been rather….lonely on rare occasions, and she fills the void on those so few occasions. But I shan't let her know. She's been painted a picture that I will strike her. I've tried telling her I won't. But every time she makes an objection she winces and immediately apologizes. But at those occasions I tell her to speak her mind on the matter, which led us to that one argument._**

**_I guess what I'm trying to say is, she's grown on me, really. Emotionally I've grown accustomed to her presence, close to her and her close to me. I mean to ask her for her hand in marriage…_**

Winnie stared at the last few words she read. Her lip trembled before she blinked her shining eyes and continued reading.

…**_after she finds out the truth that we aren't really married at the moment, hopefully she will understand I meant her well. I wish to…_**

The next words were hard for Winnie to read, as though a tear drop had splashed upon the wording. She skipped ahead to where she could read.

**_I only hope I won't be too late into confessing to her. I wish for your blessing in this manner, Wayne. You are her father and my dear 3rd cousin (or is it 2nd I can never figure it out….) and I value your opinion on the manner._**

_**Respectfully and hopefully your future son-in-law,**_

_**William Wilbur Wonk.**_

There was a swirled signature of Willy's full name. Winnie stared at the letter and smiled. 'He'd been in good graces with my father.' Winnie sighed and lowered herself into the couch.

After several seconds Winnie shivered and realized that she was indeed cold and the entire house was getting cold. Winnie went to the fireplace and lit up a nice roaring fire. She slipped off her shoes before plumping back down on the couch. She looked to the letter she placed on the cushion face down and notice her fathers writing there.

_**Silver Tree – WW**_

Winnie's mouth dropped open as she stood up and headed into the backyard. There in a pot was the Bonsai tree her and her dad had grown together; albeit dead, but it was there. They had named it Gin, which is Silver in Japanese. Winnie smiled at the memory.

She knelt down and began digging through the dirt. After several seconds she came upon a large pen case with the Wonka emblem on it (swirl Ws). Winnie stood and went into the kitchen she washed her hands off and grabbed a cloth and wiped the case clean. The case was a bright green and the letters in silver.

Winnie opened it to reveal a locket. She opened it to see a picture of when she and Willy were smaller. They'd been looking at one of her basic cookbooks when she dropped the cookie her dad had made for them when he came over with his dad. Willy had immediately given her his own cookie. In response Winnie had blushed while saying Thank you and Willy had smiled sweetly at her.

A lone tear fell down her cheeks as she smiled.

---

Willy looked to his savior only to be shocked.

"Dad?" Willy asked. Wilbur Wonka looked to Willy with a strained smile. They stared at each other not caring that the reporters were having a field day with the arrival of Willy's father.

**Author's Notes:** It is officially 2:02 Am July 19, 2006. Yeah technically still not Tuesday but I stayed up to finish it early so when you all wake up you get to see the chapter has already been updated! A special surprise with your cereal…or coffee.

Anyway the story was yeah kinda sweet. But I had fun with the letter. And most definitely that last scene. I needed Willy's Dad to make an appearance, so that's how he shows up…and boy oh boy what an appearance that was. I can't wait for them to get to America for the Trial with the Beauregardes and the Teavees.

And that payback Willy is going to give to Winnie…well….that's next chapter. Because well…next chapter is…..agh I don't want to spoil it! Even if my dear friend JuJu already spoiled some of my plans in the reviews section…I think I should delete that review…. Nah I'm gonna leave it there.

Anyway…for those who care I passed my drivers exam…woot…I love it.

Okay R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. ALso I own any character that is unfamiliar to the original book, and movies, so there...can't sue me now can you?

* * *

"Dad?" Willy asked. Wilbur Wonka looked to Willy with a strained smile. They stared at each other not caring that the reporters were having a field day with the arrival of Willy's father.

"Willy." Wilbur said and gestured toward the awaiting car. Willy smiled and rushed in being followed by his dad. Wilbur immediately told the driver to drive to the factory.

Willy stared at his father for several seconds. 'What could have possibly happened to make him come here? For what purpose did he even save me? I wonder if he's plotting something. Ooooh Kara probably called him here…to try and convince me to sign whatever insane marriage arrangement she's dealt out for me and Winnie.' Willy's eyes narrowed but then went back to normal.

"Did Kara send you?" Willy asked softly hoping he was right. It's still slightly awkward between him and his father.

Wilbur looked at his son surprised but not annoyed or angered. "I'd imagine you thought that would be the reason I'm here." Wilbur drawled out. "But no she didn't. I'd hope you had some faith in me."

Willy, embarrassed began apologizing. "Sorry, with everything going on, I thought…that…well.-"

""Perfectly all right (pause) son." Wilbur said. Willy smiled and relaxed into the seat. The edges of Wilbur's lips turned up in an almost-real-smile. "I'm actually here because I'm moving my business back into town. I noticed that boy-"

"Charlie." Willy said.

"Right, Charlie. He was plastered on the dumb-box and then you replaced him. I had a…feeling you didn't want to be there. SO I rushed to…to-" Wilbur said slightly pausing not knowing how to say it.

"Save me."

* * *

Winnie sighed happily as she put on the locket, hooking the chains together. She loved that memory the picture held. She'd been very young around 4 years old. And Willy had been near 9 years old. And even then he was nice to her in a brotherly way. She briefly remembers Willy's mother for that one occasion. She was pale and very eccentric. Winnie smiled at the memory of Mrs. Wonka.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh shoot I dropped my cookie." Winnie said. She picked up the cookie and deposited it in the trash bin. Willy stared at her._

"_Aw, it's alright Winnie. Here I'll break mine in half." Willy smiled and broke the cookie in half and gave it to Winnie. Winnie smiled with a slight pink blush. Willy smiled, albeit uncomfortably through his braces._

_FLASH!_

"_Ah there we go. That's a nice picture for the books." Wayne Wonka said as he undid the tripod. Winnie looked up to her father and smiled._

"_Hi, daddy! Thank you for the cookie!" Winnie said as she got up and ran to her dad._

"_Yes I saw, you dropped yours. Don't worry I'll sneak two more for both of you." Wayne said as he kissed the top of her head._

"_Thanks Mr. Wonka!" Willy said sitting up._

"_You best be brushing your teeth immediately afterwards, William." Wilbur Wonka said coming in view through the large sliding door to the living room. Willy nodded._

"_Oh come now, let them have some fun, dear." A woman's voice followed. Right next to Wilbur appeared a woman with dark chocolate brown hair, pale luminous skin with violet eyes and a beautiful perfectly straight pearly white teeth smile._

"_Hm, yes," Wilbur murmured under his breath as he smiled at his own wife, Wendy._

"_Oh Wendy. You shouldn't be up! Come back to the kitchen." Kara's voice drifted through the hallway._

"_Oh posh Kara, I'm not that ill!" Wendy yelled back walking toward the kitchen. Wayne and Wilbur shared equally pained looks as if being together without their wives were a pain. They soon followed Wendy back into the Kitchen._

_Winnie and Willy shrugged there shoulders, although Willy looked worried about his mother, he still wanted any time to not have to focus on his studies._

"_Hey Come on, lets go in the back!" Winnie suggested with a smirk._

"_Are you mad? It's cold outside!" Willy exclaimed._

"_So? We've got jackets!" Winnie said. She then pouted and her amber eyes shined with fake tears. Willy smiled at her before pushing her down to the floor. "Hey!"_

"_That face won't work on me!" Willy said giggling. Winnie giggled back and soon they were laughing at each other for no reason at all._

_-End Flashback-_

Winnie smiled at one of the few happy memories she had that even contained her mother in it.

"Well I have to stop remembering. I need to call America…" Winnie said. She looked around oddly "Why am I talking to myself?"

* * *

Willy, and shortly followed by Wilbur exited the Car into the inside of the gates to the Wonka factory.

"So this is your factory?" Wilbur asked. Willy nodded at unease. 'Should I let him in? Should I let him see the Oompa Loompas? Oh, what do I do?'

"May I come in?" Wilbur asked hoping his son would let him see his factory.

"Um…you gotta promise not to freak out." Willy grinned cheekily at his father. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?" Wilbur questioned. Willy tensed.

"Well, it's got to do with…my workers…" Willy said slowly. A sign of recognition came onto Wilbur's face. After several moments of silence… "Allrighty let's go inside then!"

Willy led the way inside. As Willy entered he began removing his outer coat and outer gloves only to reveal another coat and purple latex gloves.

Wilbur's eyes widened at the heat inside and also began removing his coat. "And where do I place my coats?" Wilbur asked seeing his son toss his coat on the floor along with gloves. The hat however stayed on. Willy went to the wall and took out a cane, a clear cane that inside was filled with different colored Nerds.

"Um, anywhere, this entire hall is completely sanitary, as is the rest of the factory." Willy said turning to his father with a delightful smile on. Wilbur nodded at his son's weirdness but followed suit and tossed the coat, scarf, hat, and gloves on the floor. He stood in a pristine light grey suit, tie and all, but still had his white latex gloves on.

"Alright come on dad I'm gonna show you the chocolate room!" Willy said and began heading toward down the long hall with his dad in tow.

"Why would the door to the chocolate room be so small? We can barely fit in there!" Wilbur exclaimed looking sternly at Willy, who in turn smiled widely.

"It's to keep the great chocolately goodness inside, Dad!" Willy whispered to his dad knowingly. He grabbed his ring full of keys and opened the door. Wilbur stared at the Candy Paradise in awe.

* * *

Winnie laid down on the sofa in silence and began opening the folder with the marriage arrangements out loud.

"I hereby give my consent so that my daughter Winifred Jimenez-Wonka be married to William Wilbur Wonka under the terms and agreements that follow." Winnie looked at it yes that's what her name said on her birth certificate but no one knows that aside from her, her mom, and her deceased dad. Winnie kept reading. The first page was the statements that people had to sign. She turned the page to see:

Terms:

Wife shall quit her job after certain date (listed below)

Once done with the (blank) VS Wonka trial

And (blank) VS Wonka trial

And (blank) VS Wonka trial

And ( blank) VS Wonka trial

Wife shall do what husband says and follow his every order

Wife shall produce proper heir for husband

Winnie's jaw dropped leaving her mouth hanging open! 'Mother wants me to be Willy's wife in marriage and in servitude! And what's this about a proper heir! Impossible! I can't have babies unless I have…..artificial…insemination….oh bugger.'

* * *

Winnie hadn't slept last night. She kept thinking about how her mother wanted to entrap her through marriage or servitude. But this, this was way over the top even for her. Winnie growled as she rubbed her eyes. It was early and she still had time to call over seas and make the reservations for court dates in both states that held the Beauregardes and the Teavees.

* * *

Willy awoke smiling. He'd had a great day yesterday, well after he and his father entered the factory anyway. He and his dad talked about how to keep the factory sanitary and what not. Then his dad stayed for dinner with the Buckets. He gotten along well, if you considered strained smiles at Charlie's grandparents and disdainful looks toward Charlie's parents and a look that read 'Save Me before I Kill Her' when Grandma Georgina hugged him. Willy couldn't get that image out of his head, his dad wanting to scramble away from an elderly woman like Georgina, it just made him laugh.

Willy smiled at Peter the Oompa Loompa who always helps him pick out the days clothes. Peter went to Willy's closet door. He pressed a button that was low enough for him; there was an exact replica button high enough for Willy. A screen lit up on the wall and began showing the Clothes Willy had in his closet. Willy smiled at Peter who silently went through the lists of clothes before picking a matching outfit for Willy that seemed similar to yesterdays, although this time the colors were inverted, The pants were dark ruby red, the vest a dark purple and the jacket a nice velvet black. Willy pulled it all on with his standard black shoes and his standard purple latex gloves.

Willy modeled for Peter who clapped whenever Willy turned sharply and made a model face at him.

"So what do you think?" Willy asked Peter. Peter gave two thumbs up before climbing on top of the bed. He pulled out a brush and Willy sat down on a stool that popped out of the floor. Peter began combing Willy's hair softly, then Placed Willy's black velvet Top hat on his head.

I'm ready for the Day! Thanks Peter!" Willy said with a bright smile on his face. Peter smiled before leaving the room. Willy went down into his office where he doodle until the Buckets woke up. Of course when he looked down he saw a reminder to meet Winnie at Cherry Street with and in quotes with evil meanie faces around it was 'Kara.'

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, once again a sweet one…but the ending…hee hee I just wanted the mental image of Willy modeling and stuff... Yeah Willy's Dad is all like…I'm gonna protect my son, even if he doesn't want it, but Willy's already forgiven him. AH father son bonding. How wonderful! Yeah and those terms…are like woah. And once again…I have postponed the scene where Willy gets back at Winnie…but….I'd eventually put it in… or maybe not even till the sequel…the jury is still out on that one about the sequel…I might just string it in with this one….it'd be much easier.

NEXT CHAPTER! They meet up and sign the papers and contracts and then…boom…Winnie announces they must leave to America…soon.

Okay Thanks again thesupernugget for the review.

Alright so what do you guys and girls think? R&R please! I'll love you if you do! Okay…maybe I'll just like you…but R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. Also I own any character that is unfamiliar to the original book, and movies, so there...can't sue me now can you?

Except for Caitlyn and Tabatha, those are owned by my dear friend Kasia The Vampure. She gave me the idea for those two so I give her credit for them. But she doesn't have an account here, though she will…hopefully.

**ON with the story!**

* * *

Willy Wonka sat inside of the Cherry Street Willy's Restaurant, apparently after he sold it was made into a restaurant and named after him. And to Willy, it should have stayed a Candy Store, as he had bought it off of Wayne, Winnie's father, when he was about 16. He had said his wife wanted him in a real job, not to be just some candy maker. But the lost of a Candy Store was one he mourned, even if the Restaurant was named after him.

Willy looked out the window it was nearing 5 pm and he had gotten to the restaurant pretty earlier, of course incognito. He shifted in his seat feeling out of place in his disguise. He wore a t-shirt that said 'I love Wonka Candies' (with pictures of a chocolate bars and candies he makes) over a black long sleeved shirt. He had on black latex gloves and wore a bright green ball cap backwards and large shades. He wore dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

The shirt he had because a company in America had created it. The press didn't know it but Willy bought the company out once they released the shirt, he kept it in that same logo but the contract for them to stay in business was for no one to know he bought their company out. The cap, Charlie bought for him for Christmas, saying he thought of him when he saw it. The jeans had been left over in his closet from one the many visits from Winnie. And the boots, he'd no idea he even had them until he went looking for a disguise after Charlie got home from school. The shades were of the large variety and were dark hiding his violet eyes from all who looked at him.

Willy leaned against the booth seat fiddling with the water glass. He'd eaten some pie, cherry pie, only a few moments ago while staring fixated outside. And the only thing he saw was a homeless person sit down on the bench of the corner and several people walking by, not actually stopping.

'Where are Winnie and her mother?' Willy thought as he sipped his water. He grimaced grabbing some of the sugar packets and adding it to his water muttering about no flavor in water.

"I could get you juice." Willy looked to the waitress that'd been busing his table for the last 20 minutes. She was slightly perplexed by his attire but didn't ask; some people just loved Willy Wonka so much.

"Um, no thanks…uh" Willy looked at her name tag and it read Shirley. "No thanks Shirley."

"My name's not Shirley, I borrowed the tag from a friend. The boss doesn't really check the name." She said. She sighed and looked behind the counter. Willy took that quick glance to actually look at her.

'Shirley' had red hair in curls that framed her heart shaped face. She wore the Restaurant's uniform, a cherry red skirt with white stockings and a white polo shirt with the sleeves cherry red and the Restaurant logo on it. She wore an apron that was apparent cherry red and white checkered and it had pockets where she placed her pad to take down orders. She appeared young at first glance but if you looked closer you could see the wrinkles around her eyes.

'Shirley' shook her head before nodding to a man behind the counter. She sat down at Willy's table and sighed.

Willy instantly became tensed and looked at her.

"What's your deal?" 'Shirley' said. "You've been sitting here for 20 minutes and only ordered cherry pie and water. And through out most of it you were staring, not glancing or looking, but staring outside the window."

"I'm waiting for someone." Willy said immediately trying to make her get away.

"My name's Tabatha, by the way. Just call me Taby." Taby looked at him. "I'm on my break and this is the only seat available."

Willy looked around and it was in fact the only one available. The Restaurant was filled with several other waiters and waitresses bustling about, Willy hadn't noticed.

"Well, I'm sorry looks like you have to sit with me Taby." Willy said sarcastically and smiled. Taby smirked at him before placing her head down.

"AY Taby!" Willy and Taby looked up at the shrill voiced waitress as she stopped before their table.

"Yes Caitlyn?" Taby replied rolling her eyes.

"I got the new gossip about dear gorgeous Mr. Wonka." Caitlyn said immediately not noticing Willy at all. Willy choked back a laugh at the fact that she was referring to him.

"Kate if you didn't notice someone else is here." 'Kate' short for Caitlyn looked at Willy up and down before smiling.

"Wonka fan are ya?" Kate smiled and stuck out her hand to him. "I'm Caitlyn, Historian to the Wonka Fan club." Willy's jaw nearly dropped open, only nearly, when he heard this.

"My name is…" Willy stalled trying to think of a name and smiled. "I'm Willy; well I changed it to Willy. I'm a fan too." Willy smiled. 'I'm brilliant!' he thought to himself. Then he looked at her hand queerly. She dropped her hand after awhile.

"Neat, you part of any clubs?" Caitlyn asked before Tabatha could stop her.

"Not everyone is part of a club Kate!" Taby said and immediately rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, non conformists crap, blah blah blah." Kate said and motioned. "Anyway, I got the new scoop on that delectable chocolatier."

"I don't care." Taby said. Kate looked at her and blinked three times before narrowing her eyes.

"Anyway," Kate turned to Willy and began sharing the news with him while sitting next to Taby. "Apparently, you know the rumor about Willy being married to some half wit American, it's not true."

"Really? Aw. I was going to travel to America, too." Willy said making his face crest fallen.

"No, in fact. I got this straight from the law papers-" Kate said

"Your gonna get caught for going through private files using your cousin's name." Taby said and immediately laid her head down on the table.

"Right, anyway. Seeing as how he's still single I am seriously relieved. I mean, come on who would believe Willy Wonka would actually marry an American. And the rumor said she was blonde! HA that's an even more ridiculous idea…I mean no offense to us blondes but, for an American blonde, psh they are the image of the blonde stereotype." Caitlyn ranted to Willy. All the while Willy nodded and Taby narrowed her eyes at the usage of stereotypes.

"SO what do you guys discuss in the club?" Willy asked after her ramble.

Caitlyn blushed red and Taby smiled wickedly. "Hm, It ranges from what type of underwear Wonka wears to-"

"I heard he wears boxers, silk boxers." Willy said leaning forward gossiping…about himself. Taby dropped her jaw open and huffed.

"Oh my god, are you for real, I mean, cause seriously silk?" Caitlyn whispered to him excited. "Oh I can't wait for the next meeting!" Caitlyn squealed in her seat.

"Hey is that who you're waiting for?" Taby pointed out the window at someone. Willy looked to see a woman with orange sunglasses and lots of bling-bling. She wore a brown miniskirt, despite the cold, and calf high tie up heels. The fabric laced up in twisting circles around her calf before resting behind her knee in a little bow. Her shirt was hidden underneath a fluffy puffy pink jacket. Her hair glistened in it's golden blonde glory, yet her eyebrows told you her hair was actually brunette.

"You can tell that is an American. The amount of make-up that woman is wearing and the fact her hair is dyed blonde gives it away even more." Caitlyn said. Willy blushed seeing a tired look come across the woman as she looked around the corner. In her hand was a pale pink suitcase. She smiled dully when she looked through the window and saw him…that's when Willy saw she held in a smirk and began shaking slightly. She waved half-heartedly at him before letting out a laughter that was silenced through the window. Then she stopped laughing when she noticed he was sitting with two other girls. The smile was now forced. But she signaled for him to come out.

"Well, will, you better go out there. I think she was laughing at my hair." Taby said. Willy nodded while smiling. Caitlyn stood up and faced him.

"Oh if you have any more information about the violet eyed beauty, call me at this number." Caitlyn smiled while writing down a number on a piece of paper. She held it out to him. He reached for it but she pulled it out of his grasp. She winked at him and took a step closer to him before smiling seductively.

Willy stiffened at the contact and tensed more when he felt her hand slip it into his back pocket.

"UH, right… bye." Willy sprinted out.

"Great you scared him. He's never going to come back in here." Taby said smiling at Caitlyn's flirtatiousness. Caitlyn watched as Willy walked up to the woman before embracing her and giving the woman a kiss roughly on the lips. "Well looks like he's taken." Taby smiled.

"Yeah, I was really hoping to meet another enthusiastic Wonka fan, but male. Looks like he fell for an American, I guess he was following on the rumors." Caitlyn said before smiling.

"You two back to work! Break's over." Taby nodded before getting up. She looked down at the table to see 250 pounds to pay for the meal. Her jaw dropped at the sheer amount.

"Damn, that's a BIG tip." Kate said.

--

Winnie watched as Willy came out of the Restaurant after being confronted by the blonde waitress, Winnie had nearly exploded in some type of emotion. But held her ground and smiled politely, even if it was forced. After spending the day in stores finding an incognito outfit she had settled on the brown miniskirt over some nylons to keep her legs warm. a pink halter top underneath the pink fluffy puffy shirt and the tie up shoes. She had the shoes from a gift her mother gave her after he first supposed year of marriage with Willy. Her mom wrote in a note she needed adult shoes now, and something pleasing, only to be worn for Willy. But Winnie didn't care she wore them now; amazingly they fit her snugly perfect after so long.

"Honey bunny!" Willy raced to Winnie as if the devil were after him and grabbed her in a hug while pulling his shades off and dropping them. Winnie surprised dropped her pink suitcase and gasped. Willy took that opportunity to ravish her mouth with his; his tongue dueling roughly with hers for command. He grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her.

Winnie moaned when she felt Willy's tongue slide against the top of her mouth and felt his one hand caress her face. Winnie felt herself blush and become all hot and bothered when she felt a slight bulge in Willy's jeans when he pressed her against him. He pulled away abruptly gasping for a shaky breath. He stared at Winnie through his eyelashes, suddenly shy because of his action.

Winnie, blushing lightly, brought a clear latex gloved hand to touch her lips. Her eyes stared up into Willy's.

The both stood there with pink lip gloss smeared across both of their lips. Winnie looked down and cleared her throat. "What was that-"

"I missed you." Willy interrupted with a quick answer. "And that was payback."

"How cute." Kara's voice said happily. Willy and Winnie looked to the Homeless person on the bench as they stood up and removed the hat and scarf to reveal Kara smiling, a true smile.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Oh geeze, I don't know how to write a proper kissing scene. I wrote as if it was Caitlyn and Taby watching it. Ugh…I need to write more romances. But hopefully it wasn't too bad. Anyway, Sorry for the long update readers. Oh and thesupernugget I am so NOT tired of your reviews. 

Okay explanation for the seriously prolong update: After my last update, which was like 2 in the morning a week ago…I think…I kind of crashed and burned. I'd been staying up late everyday this summer, and it finally caught up to me. So I took say a week to recuperate, give or take a day. But not only that I'd been thinking about writing a completely useless chapter that has nothing to do with the plot line. And well here it is and Willy got his payback, finally!

Oh if Johnny Depp fans noticed I took the idea for standing out while trying to blend in from the movie Once Upon a Time in Mexico. If you notice while Sands is in Mexico he seriously stands out, I mean a lot. Yet he blended in as a tourist. So no one really suspected him. Yeah, I'd been having a Johnny Depp marathon while I rested from staying up late and waking up early.

Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I kind of like the whole Willy saying "He wears silk boxers" to the Wonka fan. I found it funny, in a dry sort of way but funny none-the-less.

Um, something's been bothering me…about Winnie anyway. Is Winnie (what is called) a "Mary-Sue?" Because I can't tell…at all…and if she is… is it that obvious? I mean is it tacky Mary-Sue type stuff? Or is it tolerable?

Alright Please Reviews Guys and Gals! I'll take anything!


	13. unlucky or lucky chapter 13?

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Charlie and Chocolate Factory, the movies or the book. I do not own any of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I own next to near nothing. I do however own Winifred (Winnie) I made her up out of my little noggin. Also I own any character that is unfamiliar to the original book, and movies, so there...can't sue me now can you?

Enjoy!

Go on read the story!

Scoot!

Read!

I SAID ENJOY!

Willy lay down on his comfortably lavish and expanse bed, completely still dressed in his jacket and all but not his shoes. After his surprise kiss with Winnie, Kara had confronted them, being dressed as a hobo. All three of them had left the area, as they began to attract unwanted stares and settled for the park several blocks away. 'Walking in the cold isn't my idea of fun or necessary' Willy thought as he began to unbutton his jacket. He sat up slowly wincing as his cold limbs began to warm up.

He removed the cap and tossed both it and the jacket to the other side of the room. He got off his bed to stride toward the other side of the room into his bathroom. The tub being deep enough for someone to just lay down in it but big enough for more than one person to fit and still be comfortable, he began to fill it up with hot water and several bath salts and scents.

Willy then turned around and removed the t-shirt quickly followed by the long sleeved black shirt and then followed by the white undershirt. He stood with just his latex gloves, jeans, and socks (yellow socks). His upper body being the image of just the right amount of definition for a male of his size to look strong but not noticeably through clothes.

Willy slid his right hand through his hair as he decidedly took off his jeans and socks. They soon joined the pile of used clothes for the day. Willy now stood with a smile on as he remembered he told the fan girl he wore silk boxers. He hadn't exactly been lying, but that's exactly what he was wearing.

The silk boxers, well, Willy had actually made Winnie get them for him. And she had, after spending a good amount of time blushing while asking him if he had any special requests for them, and Willy being who he is made it harder for her by saying maybe he should just get a thong, which made her high tail and run saying she'll get the boxers. Afterwards, Willy had laughed with glee at the prospect that Winnie, being as innocent as her mother raised her to be, was thoroughly flustered. In the end Winnie got him several pairs but each of them had a different word, phrase, picture or some other nonsense. One pair even had rainbows on it with the words 'I'm excited' on it. Willy didn't want to know why but he'd never exactly wear those. He was wearing the one that read 'RATED M' in the front over a significant area.

Willy turned to his ball of a night table, literally it was shaped like a ball, and removed his gloves slowly and placed them in the trash tube that led straight to the incinerator. He was just about to remove his boxers when…

"Willy I got your dinner, Melissa was having back troubles again, so she asked me to-" Winnie burst forth from the hall speaking, when she saw how Willy was dressed. She nearly dropped the food tray when she realized he was almost completely undressed. She slowly placed the tray down on the nearby desk, turned around with her face completely red and headed for the door.

"Oh no, you can stay Winnie. I think I might even need your help, you see from walking in the cold my arms and legs are rather stiff, especially in certain areas-" The slam of the door was heard and hurried footsteps could be heard. Willy stood up satisfied, that is until he heard Winnie scream. Willy chuckled before continuing with his bath, grabbing his food tray and placing it on a floatable tray. He'd be eating in the tub tonight.

'Pity, I am rather stiff tonight.' Willy thought as he removed his boxers.

"What does he think he's doing? I think he's had enough pay back!" Winnie screamed once inside her bedroom. She paced trying to calm herself while fanning the heat from her cheeks. "Maybe from now on I should just knock, it's not like…we're…married. DAMN IT!" Winnie kicked her wall only to end up stubbing her toe. She growled before walking to her glass desk. She rifled through the copies of the signed papers her mother sent her awhile ago.

_-Flashback to earlier that night-_

"_Once you sign the papers, you two won't officially be married. You both still need to visit a judge. But I will not ask of it until after the trials are over." Kara said as she led them toward a park within walking distance from Cherry Street. Winnie walked with her eyes trained to her mother suspiciously. Willy right behind her was skipping every few steps like he was happy they were getting married for real this time. Winnie glowered at his happiness._

"_But if you don't visit a judge, lets just say I'll be visiting a certain new anchor about a certain famous chocolatier." Kara said. Right in front of the group was a large park, the trees were definitely dead and the playground had a few children running around. There were chairs and benches for the elderly to play chess or checkers. Kara walked up to an empty area and placed down the folder she'd been holding. She began to pull out the papers, when Winnie cleared her throat._

"_I've made adjustments to your arrangements. Section 4, as stated I have yet to inform William of-"_

"_You haven't informed me of any of it! Aside form that when I sign we need to get married!" Willy grumbled glaring at Winnie before grinning as a little kid ran across the park._

"_Alright, Willy, basically I must marry you after the trials, then quit my jobs, produce a child for you and all that rot. SO there you've been informed." Winnie snapped at Willy before turning back to her mother._

"_Um…a kid...but I'm not giving my factory to the kid." Willy said suddenly feeling queasy. Winnie looked at him and bit her lip gloss free bottom lip._

"_Well, I suppose the asking for a proper heir is a bit much… Let us make changes to that part." Kara said. She went back into the folder and pulled out a different copy of the contract. "I knew you both would disagree with the asking for a child, but you can't blame a mother for trying to have a grand child." Kara said smirking to her daughter who fumed at her mother. "But you must follow through with Section 4."_

"_Yes mother." Winnie growled. Willy looked at each of them suspiciously._

"_Why can't I know about Section 4?" Willy asked._

"_I can't say…" Winnie said placing a hand on her forehead, "…at least not until you sign the contract."_

"_But by then it'll be insignificant to do so cause then we have to go by it." Willy said. He reached for the contract and both Kara and Winnie held it away from him. He glared before saying in a dark voice. "I demand to know what it is I am signing, Winnie. That is why you are my lawyer so I don't sign anything that will hurt me physically, or financially."_

_Winnie bit her lip. "Believe you me it's not hurting you at all, more of hurting my pride and dignity should I have to actually follow through with it later. And it's a more detailed version of term number two, or something along those lines. Just sign it Willy." Winnie held out a pen to Willy and showed him where to sign. Willy looked at Winnie's slightly ashamed face before looking at the paper. He grabbed the pen and signed. He turned the pen to Winnie who turned to her mother. She smiled and signed as well before Winnie._

"_Now it's your turn daughter of mine." Kara said smiling widely. "After all of this it'll be okay, I did it with my new husband, but I had already gotten used to working. I'm unhappy without working…you still have time to adapt." _

_Winnie glared at her mother before ripping the pen out of her grasp and signed._

"_THERE!" Winnie screeched. "I've signed myself to servitude, happy!" Kara chuckled but nodded._

"_Servitude?" Willy asked. "You have to be my servant, as in cook and clean for me? But you were always happy doing those things."_

"_Not that kind of servitude, Willy. There are other forms and kinds of servitude, and believe me, they aren't pretty." Winnie said. She shoved the papers to Kara and gave her a fax number. "I want copies of them. As fast as possible." Winnie stormed only to trip in her heels within hearing distance._

"_What kind of servitude Kara?" Willy looked at her dangerously with a threatening tone. Kara smiled._

"_You needn't worry about it William. The servitude my daughter and I know is not something that most know about; it's something that comes from watching things you aren't supposed to. She and I made the very same mistake." Kara said before leaving. _

_Willy looked to see Winnie there looking down on the ground shaking in anger as she began getting up._

_The walk back to the factory was silent and mostly spent with Willy looking at Winnie with confusion._

_-End Flashback-_

Winnie glared at the copies and flipped to Section 4. There in neatly typed writing was the form of servitude. Winnie remembered the very display of it; it haunted her dreams thinking about it. She remembered being bad when she was much younger and hearing her mother screams of pain. She'd walked to her parents room to see her father being the cause of the pain. She had run to her room crying hoping her mom would be okay. When the noise had stopped her father had left for work but she went into the room to her mother lying there naked. She was panting as though worn out. The sheets were slightly stained in blood, and she had feared for her mother. Winnie remembered her mom calling for her, and she had climbed on top of the bed to comfort her mother, the only time she ever felt the need to comfort her mother.

"_What happened mommy?" Little Winnie asked. Her mother sighed before sitting up and turning to her daughter._

"_I craved your father's serpent of temptation." Kara said as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "My mother once told me that when we crave the man's serpent of temptation, that's when they have enslaved us. We need it, even if it hurts us. It happened to me, and it will happen to you when you marry. And I tell you it will be painful. It's why we scream when they show us the power of temptation. I pray it wouldn't happen when I witnessed it with my own mother, but it has. I see now that no matter what you will too." Kara then lay back down, sighing in relief as she fell asleep._

_Winnie sat there scared for her mother and herself. She knew she was to marry a boy destined to be a dentist, but now she had to worry about a snake. She shivered before curling up net to her mother._

Winnie sighed knowing there was no way out of it. She'd already signed. That's when her cell phone rang. She picked it up only to be met with a male voice.

"Winnie! I need a massage! I don't want to bother any of the Oompa Loompas, could you give me a massage?" Willy's voice screeched out on the other line. Winnie glared at her cell phone before smiling at the idea of a plan.

"Sure, no problem Willy. I'll be there in a second, just let me slip into something more comfortable." Winnie said huskily into the phone. Winnie heard his gasp of surprise before she hung up and indeed changed into something more comfortable.

Willy wasn't sure what Winnie meant by that but he was getting out of the tub fast before she could even think about getting in with him, even if it would have been slightly better to have her massage him in there, he doubted she would idly sit out of the tub while he was in it. Even so, she was very innocent; she wouldn't do much when it came to threatening him about that sort of thing. Willy didn't know what to think anymore! 'Sometimes Winnie just outright confuses even me!' Willy began getting out of the tub again when he heard someone come into his room.

"Oh Willy don't worry, just stay in there. I'll come to you!" Winnie said completely throwing the pun in there to confuse him because she knew he would here it as a pun.

Willy's eyes widened at the thought of her…well coming. So he did what any sane man would do, he sat back down in the tub. He looked to see Winnie come in with nothing but a bathrobe on. Her hair let completely loose, it was rather long, and strands hung over her eyes and she was looking at Willy seductively while biting her bottom lip.

"Winnie, care to join?" Willy splashed the water and smiled at Winnie hope etched into his eyes. 'After that kiss today, there is no way she can resist me! I'm Willy Wonka. Best Chocolatier ever and Seducer of my Witty Lawyer!' Willy thought happily. He watched as Winnie walked up behind him and began massaging his shoulders. After all these years, she was pretty much the only one he actually allowed physical, skin to skin contact, but he'd never experienced this. He sighed happily until he felt her hover close to his ear. He tensed.

"Oh so tense Willy, why is that?" she breathed into his ear. She smirked when she heard him try to intake a breath slowly while being quiet. Winnie closed in on his ear. And blew at it. She smirked wider before grabbing it with her teeth and teasing his ear with little flicks of her tongue.

"Winnie." Willy growled out. 'I am so tempted to just…gah…I can't…think…straight!' Willy moaned as Winnie slide her tongue across the outer ear.

"Oh by the way Willy," Winnie said softly and innocently, which just sent him to sigh happily as her hands continue dot massage his shoulders.

"Yah…?" Willy asked after a couple seconds.

"We need to…" Winnie's mouth moved to his neck where she gave him a few light kisses. She traveled to his jaw line completely leaning over him now. . "…get ready to leave..." He turned his head toward her. "…for America…" Winnie leaned in close to his mouth and nipped at his bottom lip. "…in two days…" She pulled away completely and left the bathroom.

"What?" Willy asked completely alert now. One moment she was there and the next she wasn't. HE looked around and saw the bubbles in the bath were nearly gone. And he could see exactly HOW excited Winnie just made him. He heard Winnie laugh as another door closed. Willy growled and clenched his fists. "OH, I'm so paying her back for that one."

**Author's Notes:** I was dying while writing this chapter. I actually had them do a little flirting! Yay for ME! Oh here's a question for all of you, how does Winnie know how to do all of that? Hee Hee I'll let you all ponder on that for awhile because there is a reason, and it involves Winnie's time in college.

To thesupernugget- Well your welcomes...I think…hope you had fun with that. I'm pretty sure you might need it again after this one…hee hee. Good Luck!

Please Read and Review! PLEASE! For me! If not for me than for my plot bunnies that are sad and underappreciated. (grins while petting stuffed teddy bunny)


End file.
